


The First Light I See

by accursedbambina



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Childhood Friends, Demonic Possession, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Romantic Friendship, War, ancient cursed sword that needs to be banished, kill Vertsael, not really a love triangle, prompto is fucking adorable, reader died in the end but revived, reader is blind, the first light I see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accursedbambina/pseuds/accursedbambina
Summary: In the times of yore, the star Eos was ravaged by the wicked presence of hellish demons. The Astrals bestowed upon a high-priestess a holy sword—the Soul Keeper—to battle the demons. Fighting alongside Saint Alexandria was the Sorceress, also known as the Glass Bearer and a blind warrior called Oculus. With the death of the blind warrior the tainted Soul Keeper cannot be destroyed. Now the corrupted sword must wait for the new Glass Bearer and a new Oculus to rise to take it on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mention of blood
> 
> WC: 1,622

Gunfire thundered like fireworks. Cries of wounded soldiers rang across the land. Dirt and dust filled the air when explosives erupted, demolishing camp buildings and blowing troopers off their feet. Niflheim had come to take another of Lucis’ camps.

“Prompto, you’re holding up?” Gladiolus shouted across a sea of imperial troopers to his blond companion as he swung down with his greatsword.

“I’m doin’ great! Noct and Iggy?” The youngest of the group looked back at his friends after blasting the foes with his Circular Saw. His breaths were coming in heaving pants.

Noctis, on the other side of the field not far from where Prompto, was warp-striking down each enemy with fluid strokes of his blade, blue holograms mixing in with the shiny armors of Niflheim’s troopers. “Holdin’ up fine. They just keep coming in waves,” the prince grunted irritably as he blocked a swing from an enemy soldier.

“It's futile swinging around like this, there’s no end to them. Noct, put what we discussed earlier into use. Are you okay?” Ignis took out an enemy from behind away from a fellow soldier. He supported the man by the arm and he thanked Ignis before continuing off.

Noctis whipped out a magic flask and readied it in hand. “On it! Everyone, get behind me! Prompto!”

“Heard ya!” Prompto summoned the Gravitational Well. He started up the machine and a ball of heavy force drew in every foes in the vicinity toward it.

On Noctis’s mark they hurled the glowing spheres at the large clumped up mass of imperial soldiers. The magic burst into an overwhelming combination of blizzard, fire and thunder.

By the time they took out nearly half of the enemy’s infantry everyone was worn to their bones. The thickened air of burnt bodies and blood assaulted their senses. Prompto dropped to his knees propping himself up with his shaking hands, cursing himself for his lack of stamina, especially at the time like this where endurance was pivotal.

“Prompto!” Ignis knelt down next to him and provided him a revitalizing curative to get him back on his feet. “We’re gaining some advantage now. Can you hold up a bit more?” the tawny-haired man suggested, concern evident in his bespectacled eyes.

“Thanks, Iggy. I’ll be fine.” Prompto's face pulled up in a grin. “We’re kicking some asses finally. I'm juiced!”

Ignis gave him an encouraging pat on his shoulder when a chorus of screams erupted at a near distance. They both turned their heads, eyes widening watching their men being slaughtered one by one by a mysterious force.

Everybody stared. All eyes expanding with appalling fright as the revolting scene of their troops fell like flies by the quick flashes of light, too quick for the naked eye to see the source, unfolded right before them. The deadly blue flashes were approaching them followed by a new wave of imperials.

“They called reinforcement!” One Lucian infantryman shouted.

“Please advise!” Another soldier yelled, looking back at Noctis.

Noctis stared at the incoming sea of armored enemies, he snapped back to his senses. “Retreat!”

Lucis troops began to fall back but Prompto stood there, unmoving, his violet-blue eyes fixated on the flashing blue crescents that were killing his brothers-in-arm in ruthless speed. The storm of dust and smoke thinned out enough for him to make out the source of such brutality; his eyelids lifted even higher, his heart dropped down to his stomach. His agaped lips formed a name.

_“...Y/N.”_

“Prompto, what are you doing?!” Gladio grabbed him by his arm and dragged him away. Prompto, pulled out of his reverie, ran as fast as his tired legs could carry him. He looked back at you; cladded in imperial general’s suit of armor, swinging your dual swords fluidly like water. And like always, your eyes were covered—a black strip of cloth tied around your head.

Your blade swung diagonally up at the two bodies in front of you, the swipe was so swift no blood spewed out to stain your skin or armor. From ahead you heard a strained voice telling someone to not fall behind. Picking up speed toward the voice you took into the air, your double blades raised over your head and struck down on the owner. Your metals clashed with his sword, igniting sparks when he pushed against your strength.

“Noct!” A deep voice sounded from behind you. You evaded the heavy sword that struck the spot where you once stood.

When your feet landed on solid ground you wasted no time hurtling for the gruff man, double swords primed for attack.

Gladio heaved up his Genji Blade to block your assault, grunting under your force. You slid your swords away and landed a kick to his chest, sending him flying back.

Prompto, who was standing idly watching the combat between you and Gladio, revived by the sound of gunfires. Imperial gunmen running closer, guns raised to shoot. “Guys, we need to go—”

“Prompto, look out!” Gladio shouted.

Prompto barely had time to register you charging his way, and out of reflex he pulled the trigger.

You reacted fast, incredible agility—shifting to the side letting the bullet ripped right past you. Then you froze, the name running through your mind in a mad current.

Prompto?

You were allowed only a moment of pause when the same boyish voice warned you of an unexpected sword hissing down toward you. Your feet dug into the dirt from the impact as you push against the other weapon.

“Marshal, please don’t hurt her!” the boy cried.

“Worry about yourself first!” your attacker yelled back.

Your weapons rung as you and him engaged in an active brawl, amused that someone was able to hold up a fight with you. You swung your right blade at his right and then your left blade at his left. None of it injured him as he blocked you with his katana with equal skills.

Your continuous attacks were backing him into defense, allowing him no openings. You struck for his abdomen but he adroitly twisted out of the blade’s way and grasped your wrist and twisted your arm behind your back. You winced at the pain that shot up your weaponless arm. You spun around, untwisting from his ruthless clutch to pierce him with your remaining sword. The marshal let go and took a few feet back, gesturing behind him.

“Fire!”

You jumped out of the way of the round before you got caught in it. With you distracted by the firing tank Prompto and the rest boarded the military four-wheel-drive and sped off out of the battlefield. The tank fired a few more rounds before retreating back. You stood there facing the direction they’d fled.

Your troops came up to you. “General, your order.”

Your expression never changed from your frown. “Leave them. We got what we’re here for.”

~

Back at the nearest Lucis military base, the wounded were taken to the medic unit. Prompto, Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis sat together in dejection, lamenting the losses of another of their brother-in-arms. So many men lost in just one battle and many were left incapacitated.

Prompto was still reeling from the earlier events in the battlefield—too occupied from the rushing adrenaline coursing through his body and thoughts of you. 

He was certain that was you that he saw. He would know you anywhere. Aside from your obscured eyes, that familiar, steady frown of your lips was something he’d grown accustomed to since young. You’d been a sympathetic girl with a soul of a dauntless epic warrior. No one was able to affront you and walk away unscathed, physically or emotionally. 

The girl in the war zone was someone he could barely recall. You handling your blades like a deadly ribbon dance; chopping up men with an air of nonchalance as if they were mere insects that didn’t deserve a second heed.

“Who was that, Prompto?”

His head popped up at Noctis’s question. “What?”

“The girl.” Noctis looked exhausted, as was everyone else. “You know her?”

Prompto’s jaw clenched, he swallowed. “Her name is Y/N. She was my friend back when I was living in Niflheim. After that night we never saw each other again. Some part of me thought she didn’t survive. But she did. Thank the gods.”

“And she leads an army,” Ignis added.

However, one thing confused Prompto. Why were you in the military ranks? Why were you fighting in war? One person surfaced into his memory. His best friend from his childhood—Loqi. The prince of Niflheim the last he remembered him. He, you, and Loqi were once inseparable like he, Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis were now. 

Loqi couldn’t possibly forced you into the military… Could he?

“Marshal.” Gladio’s voice broke Prompto’s inner thoughts. Cor made his way to them, wearing his usual frown on his face. The four of them stood up.

“Both sides lost just about an equivalent amount of men. I doubt they will try to do anything for the time being. We will use this time to select more recruits and refuel. Since they dispatched this big of an army meant they are getting impatient. We should be well prepared.” Cor glanced over at Prompto and heaved a sigh. “Prompto.” The blond man immediately straightened up. “I advise you to be more alert out there. Keep up with your distractions, you will be the first one to be wiped out. Do you hear me?”

“Yes! Loud and clear!”

“Good. Take care of yourself first or else you will bring your men down with you. That goes for all of you as well.” Cor’s icy blue eyes scanned the four young men. “You’re all Lucis’ invaluable fighters—do keep yourselves alive.”

“Yes.” The four said in unison.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 808
> 
> ~Flashblack~ :)

“There. That should do it!” Prompto said, clapping his hands together to get the dirt off.

You and Prompto had snuck out of the house to go to the neighborhood park. Prompto was already outside of your house when you quietly shut the gate. Both clutching your favorite things for something you guys had planned to do on this day. It was a beautiful sunny afternoon, a great day to bury a time capsule. 

Prompto dug a small hole in the soil surrounded by luscious green grass and trees by the edge of the playground. 

You’d decided to give one of your favorite mini dolls to put in the capsule. “What did you bring to bury?” you asked him.

“My favorite picture of you and me. It’s very precious to me. You’re my ever first friend.” He grinned toothily, pushing his glasses up into place.

You smiled. “Same. Let’s just hope the raccoons won’t dig it up. Or people.”

You placed your objects inside the wooden box and was about to bury it when you heard hurrying footsteps running toward your direction. 

A little boy with light brown hair halted in front of you and Prompto, out of breath. He was wearing a very expensive looking white suit. His big eyes wide and watery. “Help me.”

Not long after, several intimidating looking men all in elegant white attires came up. The stern looking man asked if either of you had seen a young boy wearing white came around here. Prompto lied. You sensed the sweating panic he exuded; lying was not his expertise. With a sound of acknowledgement the man turned to leave, casting a furtive glance at you suspiciously.

When the men was out of sight you and Prompto unearthed the boy from under a pile of dried leaves raked up by the park’s maintenance workers. “They’re gone. You can come out now,” Prompto said, brushing the leaves from the boy.

The boy groaned with disgust and stood up brushing away on his suit. “I said to help me hide, not throw me into a pile of filth. Now I’m dirty and itchy.”

“You said to help you and we did. You should be thanking us instead of being a little brat,” you retorted, crossing your arms over your chest.

The boy turned to you irritably. “Who do you think you are? Talking to me like that. Do you know who I am?”

“Don’t know, don’t care. Talk to me like that and Prompto will call those people back.”

The light haired boy’s face was getting pink and Prompto had to step in to defuse the heat. “Don’t fight. They’ll come back if they hear us. Hi, my name is Prompto and this is my friend Y/N. What’s yours?” He held a hand out to the frowning boy, friendliness glimmering in his eyes. 

The boy looked from the proffered hand to Prompto’s smiling face. “Loqi,” he said, not shaking it.

Prompto perked with wonder. “Loqi as in the  _ Prince _ of Niflheim Loqi? I heard of your name only but never knew how you look like. Very pleased to meet you, Your Highness.” He bowed.

Loqi smiled smugly and frowned when you just sat there. “What’s your problem?”

You knew he was talking to you. “I heard the royals are rude and disrespectful and it  _ is _ true.”

“What did you just say?!” Loqi moved but Prompto held him back.

Prompto invited the prince to join you, offering if he would like to put something in the capsule box to commemorate the three first time meeting and becoming friends. Loqi scrunched up his brows. “Friends?”

“Yeah. Don’t you wanna be buddies? Me and Y/N would be very happy if you do.”

You crinkled your nose. “Says who?”

Loqi frowned. “You’re trying to be my friend because I’m the prince. You’re just like all those kids at the parties. They’re all smiling and nice in front of me and behind my back they will glare.”

Had enough of his obnoxiousness you stood up from your crouch and seized his lapel. “I don’t like your attitude. If you don’t like us, fine, then don’t. Prompto will never befriend someone for their appearance or social class. So don’t mix us in with the ones who are.”

The prince froze. Never had anyone treated him like this. Not even Verstael, his attendant, had spoke to him this way let alone a commoner girl. He gulped nervously. “L-Let go.”

“It’s okay, Y/N. Let’s come over here.” Prompto gently pried your fingers off the prince’s collar. He walked you back to the ditch you’d dug under the tree. Prompto looked back at him. “Prince Loqi, want to join us?”

Aggravated by the scowl on your face Loqi pulled off his royal crest from his jacket and thrusted it at Prompto. “Bury it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,467
> 
> F/N= Full Name

A rectangle screen casted into the air by a projection, Loqi sounded pleased to the news of the success of capturing another of Lucis’ stronghold judging by the lightness of his voice. “I expect nothing less from you, love. Are you hurt?”

You shook your head. “Just a minor twist in the arm. Such thing won’t incapacitate me. But it looks like I’ve encountered someone of parity.” A ghost of a smile tugged at a corner of your mouth.

“Well, I’m glad. Save me from the complaints from you grousing about how no one can put up a fight with you for more than four minutes.”

“Three,” you corrected. “For higher commanders, at least.”

His laugh echoed in the cold concrete room. “Watch out for that ego. Too much will trip you over.

“I assume you’re talking about yourself.”

“Heh. If I did go down, I had you to pull me up.”

“Drop dead.”

He chuckled again. “I’ll see you soon.”

You nodded and the projection disappeared; the device on the table closed up its claws like petals of a flower. You plopped yourself down on a chair in front of you and relax back. Thoughts of the Lucian boy with the name Prompto sprung to your mind.

Perhaps that was another Prompto and not your childhood friend. If he truly was the Prompto you knew then he would’ve let you know, in some way before all this, that he was alive; that he survived that night. He would’ve come back to you and Loqi. And the best friend you knew will never side with the enemy for they were the one who took your childhood from you. But the boy knew your name and warned you of danger when he had no reason to.

If that was him, then…

The door to the room swung open and someone stepped in. You made no move to acknowledge them whatsoever.

“General.”

It was Dominic, your right hand man. You met him when you both were trainees at camp. After Lucis landed an assault on the district you were living in in Gralea ten years ago you were taken to a facility where citizens stayed for shelter and protection. You were then summoned by the young prince Loqi and he’d insisted you to be by his side.

With your aching anger quivering your tiny body you joined the military training along with other children and trainees hoping one day to lay destruction upon those who destroyed your home. Your natural aptitude for combat and leadership had allowed you to rise to the position of general at a young age, making you the youngest military leader in Niflheim. Dominic was one of the few whose fighting skills leveled to yours and whom you considered an equal standing.

“F/N!”

He shouted near your ear and you shot up straight, hissing and pressing a hand on the side of your head. “I heard you.” If you were not deafened by explosions then his obnoxiousness might do the job.

“Then say something. You know I needa have a response.”

“And that gives you the right to abuse my ears?” You turned around in your seat to face him. “What?”

“We sent the captives to the Duscae base as you ordered. What do you wanna do with them?”

You sat there for a second, deliberating. “Keep ‘em there for now. I’ll deal with that later.”

“Sure. Heard you got your ass kicked by a Lucian.” He snickered. “Shit. I wonder how that felt like.”

“That means a new competition for me.” You cracked your gloved knuckles. “You’re losing that seat.”

Dominic raised a thick eyebrow. “Ah… that’s not good. Someone other than me putting you right where you belong? I’m intrigued to meet him.”

“If you’re so confident with yourself, you can secure your own spot as a commander.”

“Oh woah, my gal. I know you’re not patronizing me right now. At least I’m not cozying up to His Majesty for that spot.”

You sprung from your chair. He leaped back, holding up his hands. “Sorry sorry. You know I love you with all my little heart.” You heard his boots retreating to the door. “I’ll catch you later. Oh and,” he said, hovering in the doorway. “Might wanna change that. It’s a little dusty.”

“Thanks, Dom,” you said.

“Alright. See ya.” The door shut behind him.

Your smile faded as you reached back and pulled on the end of the cloth. The knot came loose and the muslin material fell from your eyes. You blinked at the nothingness you “saw”.

“Prompto...is it?” The quiet question wasn’t directed to anyone in particular for you were the only one in the room. You played with the fabric strip in your fingers, a mild wry curving up your lips again. Maybe you shall go find out.

~

A few days later Prompto was helping Noctis practice how to land a perfect bullseye. Except it was only the prince whose patience was wearing out. Prompto had to admit that his royal friend didn’t exactly had a knack for gunmanship or any sort of activities that required crucial aiming. But he was more than glad to help him out on that field.

Noctis fired three rounds and they weren’t sure if the bullets landed on anything at all. The prince frowned and clucked his tongue. “I think I’m qualified for the try-to-keep-the-target-board-clean competition. Hell, I’m probably good enough that by some chance the bullet gonna make a U-turn and come for my ass.”

“C’mon bro. If anything it should go for your head instead; you know, activate that dormant side of good aiming ability.” Prompto grinned. Noctis gave him a reproachful side eye.

“Hey, you two!” Gladio and Ignis made their way over to them.

“So?” Noctis inquired.

“They got some new guys coming over here from Cleigne. New recruits. The marshal's busting his ass going from place to place to recruit more men. He told us to receive them when they get here.” Gladio looked over at the target board several feet away and raised his brows. “Huh. We were away for half an hour. Did y’all even start?”

“Shut up,” Noctis grumbled.

“Well anyway,” Ignis began. “We are in charge of the base while Cor’s away. I have a roster with the names of the recruits who will approximately going to arrive at two. Now is a quarter to one. We ought to have things prepared.”

“You two can handle it. I refuse to accept I couldn't hit one damn target.” Noctis spun the gun around his finger.

With a pointed glance Ignis and Gladio left to settle preparations. When the two older men reached some distance away Noctis plopped himself down on one of the hard metal chair, deciding it was the time to call it a day from disappearing bullets. Prompto sat himself next to him.

“Hey, wouldn’t it be so much easier to get the Soul Keeper and just hack up the Nifs?” Noctis said, leaning fully on the back rest.

“Aw, wouldn’t that be dope.” Prompto leaned back on his chair. “But where is it though? History said Saint Alexandria sealed herself inside the sword to battle the demons within. And it's believed that her tomb was sealed away somewhere where the naked eye can’t see. Nobody ever found out where it is exactly.”

“And they said there're ancient artifacts used to locate it. Like those ever even existed. Never heard of them ever showing up.”

“The Looking Glass could be any glass balls from anywhere and the Oculus—well, how are we s’pose to know who that is?”

“Beats me. Not like I care anyway. If it was sealed off for good, then it’s better to leave it alone.” Noctis slumped lower into the chair and closed his eyes. “I’m gonna take a nap. Wake me up when they come.”

Prompto quietly got up and decided to find a place to lie down too. The large cargo containers was just what he had in mind. He may not look it but he was pretty dexterous at climbing; he got himself up there with little to no problem at all.

He lay on his back and stared up at the clear afternoon sky. This reminded him of his time back in Niflheim: lying on a grassy hill under a blue sky with you and Loqi. You and the young prince had recently gotten over your hostility toward one another and were still dabbling in the pool of awkwardness. It had amazed Prompto how you’d managed to subdue the hotheaded prince with just a few lighthearted threats.

Tucking those sweet memories away into a safe archive in his mind, Prompto closed his eyes and let the cool breeze of Duscae caressed his skin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,537

Throne Room, Gralea, Niflheim

 The imperial court stood before King Loqi. You, Verstael, and all of Niflheim’s commanders were present at the center. Soldiers lined the walls of the grand chamber.

“Our troops have expanded to the region of Liede and are making advancing progress toward Duscae. Though there may be Lucian outposts and bases established in picked locations but that pose a small hindrance.” A general of the air force regiment informed the current progression in a dignified voice. He was a reliable and confident man with a great sense of patriotism.

You admired his spirit and his steadfastness to his purposes. You’d made an oath that you will see Lucis crushed under the power of Niflheim. Yet, your wish for Niflheim to rise to Divine Rule was only fueled by your long time grudge against the enemy rather than truly believed that your nation deserved to reign in absolute power. As one of a commanding leader of the nation’s army you felt your commitment was lying elsewhere.

“It would no longer be an impediment if we can obtain the saint’s sword—the Soul Keeper,” Verstael spoke, his sly, drawling tone flicked at your nerve.

Verstael Besithia had never posed a pleasant impression on you. His cold attitude toward you since your first meeting through Loqi was only testing your inner fire that longed to burst. You tend to steer away from him for both your sakes, though he most imaginable to be the one to light the match.

You could’ve easily scorched his damnable eyes from his skull if you so wished but you did not, in consideration for young Loqi back then. The old man was his attendant and royal advisor.

“We have already the Oculus in our presence.” Verstael glanced at you at his side with a vain smirk. “All that we require is the Looking Glass. If Your Majesty is in possession of the legendary sword—no living man can rise against you. You are the Gods chosen leader, Sire.”

Loqi, atop his throne did not suggest a look of amusement. “It is a given, of course—that i am the rightful leader to lead our great nation and to unite other kingdoms together as one to a prosperous future. Even without this so called demon weapon I can still have my presence made known to all. Let my name shake the souls of enemies.” His eyes settled on you briefly and then addressed to the grand court. “Our father nation had ruled over the lands of Eos with glorious influence for a thousand years before the Dark War with the demons. We—the nation of Niflheim—will restore its former glory and unify the lands that had broken apart as the result of the war. Our glory is at hand; Divine Rule belongs to Niflheim.”

Everyone placed their fist over their chest and went down on their knee. “Long live our Sire. Long live his reign.”

When Loqi descended from the raised dais and withdrew from the circular hall, all the commanding officials raised to their feet and started for the entrance.

“It is a godsend that you are here with us, Y/N. Your power and ability have brought us closer to the peak of victory,” Verstael spoke next to you.

You smiled at him out of courtesy. “You speak too highly of me, Lord Verstael. I believe it is all our brave leaders and courageous warriors who exerted so much sweat and blood to bring us to where we are today. It's your guidance that allowed His Majesty to inherit the throne in full command and mastership. You're deemed the godfather of the imperials.”

This made the man laughed in delight. “You really know how to please an old-timer like me. But I am curious, Y/N…It is said that the Oculus was to be the one to relieve the raging evils within the Demon Sword. You must have some sort of aspect as to where it might be.”

You didn’t answer to his assertion immediately. Although his conduct seemed calm and collected you could tell he was getting impatient for the ancient weapon. His vigor for it struck a chillness in you. “I’m afraid I don't know. Books stated that the Soul Keeper is lying dormant in a tomb where the normal eye cannot see.”

“I think you are not with a normal eye.” He chuckled lowly as he walked away.

~

“Hey. Glad you’re back.” Loqi placed a gloved hand on your cheek when you walked in the room, caressing your skin with his thumb.

“What’re you up to?”

He let his hand down from your face. “Something to settle with regarding Tenebrae. They wish to negotiate to have a small province that won’t be under our rule. We were allies in the past, I might put that into consideration.”

“Seems not my kind of problem. Please, Majesty, do whatever you gotta do.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to put any effort thought to these type of topics, anyway.” He moved back to his desk and onto the cushioned chair. “I believe you have news to impart regarding your operations in Lucis?”

“Hm, you know about the one who gave me quite a difficult time.”

“Oh yeah, him. They ought to have at least a few capable men in their ranks, right? But you must be pretty distracted to let someone disarmed you like that though.”

Prompto floated into the forefront of your mind. You couldn't say for certain if that really was him. You needed to find out first before you could confirm anything. “I was careless, but that won’t happen again. We took in a few captives. I sent them to one of our outposts in Duscae. Was thinking what to do with ‘em. Got something in mind?”

“Huh.” There was a silence in the study as he contemplated your question. Then, he smiled like someone who had finally come up with a brilliant idea. “I guess I have to go there to see for myself.”

You tilted your head delicately.

~

Upon your return to Central Base in Insomnia, once the Crown City of Lucis, you had a report from Dominic. A document of an action plan written by an imperial spy before he was eliminated by the Lucians was stashed somewhere inside an abandoned Lucis outpost at the border of Duscae and Cleigne. The document may divulge information of Lucis’s plans or their next move.

“So I had your guy to go retrieve it,” said Dominic.

“Sure,” you replied. “I heard the Accordian brigade has agreed to join forces with Lucis. Though their regiment may be small but a force to be reckoned with. With a combined force with Lucis they will reinvigorate.”

“And unwise to engage them now. One of our development facility is situated in Accordo. But there’s a chance they will take the initiative to offend. However, we have an arrangement with them that they permit us part of their land for their autonomy. Consequences will be faced if one commit infringement. So, no one has the upper hand here.”

You sighed. “No matter which way you look at it they will lose. All these fights and war was a waste of time and unnecessary deaths. It’s unfortunate.” War was just a concept for domination. And those who fought in war were pawns manipulated by their own anger and greed. We were our own prisoners. You touched the fabric over your eyes—some of us were prisoners before we were even born.

As if he’d heard your inner monologue Dominic put a hand on your shoulder. “We’re our own weakness. However much we receive we’ll always want more. There’s no end to it until we want to stop. Sad world we live in.” With that he left you alone with your thoughts.

It is a sad world.

You were born when war was imminent. Never in your life you’d not heard of death and killing when you were protected under a roof at home. Your young mind listening to the horrors of war and violence in broadcasts, fearing it might take away those you loved. Fearing the chance you might one day going to be the casualties mentioned in the news. All of these in the name of who got to stand at the crown of glory. And another thought had your blood boiling over every time it crossed your mind—you were a means to resurface something that can either change the world for the better or for the worse.

The evening air was cool against your skin. The words of Verstael came unbidden: _It is said that the Oculus was to be the one to relieve the raging evils within the Demon Sword._

You scowled.

In ancient texts, the blind Oculus—also known as the Sightless Eyes—can purge the demons imprisoned within the Soul Keeper. The power was so lethal that any pair of eyes that looked into the flaring light will be burned from their sockets. You remembered the screams and howling of agony of those who had fallen by your eyes ten years ago. The sizzling sound of flesh burning. The pungent smell of it. These eyes were a curse itself as along with the Demon Sword. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,197

A groundshaking explosion woke Prompto from his sleep. He shot up in bed, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. He grabbed his glasses on the nightstand beside his bed and put them on. His mother rushed into the room, eyes wide and face ghastly white.

“Prompto, we need to get out of here.” She flung his blankets aside, pulling him out of the room.

“Wait!” He broke off and ran back.

“Prompto! What are you doing?! We need to leave now!” his mother yelled.

Prompto ran to his closet and fetched his knapsack containing his precious camera, photographs, and a crystal ball that he received from his grandmother when he was born.

“Honey, hurry!” His father called from downstairs.

Prompto and his mother hurried down the steps to the back door where his father was waiting, an auto rifle in his hands. He was a veteran once served under the empire. He gestured urgently to get out the house.

Gunfire and screams blared in the distance as they weaved through small dark winding passageways and alleys. The heavy footfalls of Lucian soldiers down the main road alerted them and concealed themselves at the side of a dumpster. 

“Stay right here,” said Prompto’s father. He slinked along the wall of the building and stepped out just enough to pepper down two soldiers that had walked past with his gun. He signaled to move on.

Prompto squeezed his mother’s hand as she pressed him close to her body. Fear and biting wind made him shiver. Her warmth was what he had to cling on to to calm his quivering bones. 

Flashes of white light ahead blinded them. Three Lucian soldiers rounded the corner of a house.

“The civilian's armed!” One soldier exclaimed.

“Hide!” His father shouted back at his wife and Prompto before he opened fire at the men. They took cover behind a building. “I’ll clear them out. You take Prompto to the Safe Zone.” 

His mother’s face turned a shade paler. “Are you crazy? There’s three of them, hell, there could be more coming this way.” 

“Prompto’s safety is our priority. I’ll secure you a path. Take Prompto and run.”

His mother swallowed hard. “You have to be there. Or I won’t forgive you.”

His father nodded, a reassuring smile on his face. “I will. Be careful.” His blue eyes settled on Prompto. “Stay strong, son.”

“Dad…” Tears rimmed Prompto’s eyes, threatening to spill. His mother lingered for a moment longer before she pulled him away. “Dad!”

“Come on, Prompto. Dad will be with us soon.” His mother guided him along to the other side of the building. The road ahead of them was dark, the street lights were dead, and Prompto could hear the incessant roar of guns behind him where his father was engaging with the enemy soldiers. He squeezed his eyes shut as if he could block off the horrible sounds of violence and war and the horrendous images of his father dying. 

_ No! No! No! _ He beat his head with his fist for even thinking such a thing. He will be alright, he told himself. He will see his father at the Safe Zone later. His father was a hero and heroes didn’t die.

A whistling sound came from the sky. Prompto didn’t have time to look before a deafening sound exploded. The impact wrecked his body with a paralyzing pain causing his senses to go entirely numb. His ears ringing and the deadly weight on top of him made it difficult for him to breathe, along with the choking dust and smoke entering his lungs every time he inhaled.

“Mom…?” He choked, forcing his eyes open in the stinging dust and debris. The weight on top of him was his mother. A large piece of concrete and rubbles pinning her down. He couldn’t move—her arms was wrapped tightly around him. Her head resting against the crook of his neck. “Mom?” She remained silent.

There was no movement from her. No sound. No warmth of her breath on his neck. “MOOOM!” He broke into a wail—calling for his mother over and over hoping that she will wake up by his cries. But she lay motionless, lifeless on top of him. Something hard was digging into his spine but he didn’t care as he cried for his mother.

He hardly noticed the soldiers hurrying over. A squad of them was trying to lift the piece of the building off his mother.

“Get the kid out. The woman’s dead,” one man instructed as another one slipped his hands in to pull Prompto out.

He thrashed feebly within the man’s hold screaming for his mother. The Lucian soldier carefully swung him over his shoulder and took him with them. Prompto struggled with the last of his strength as darkness encroached in his senses; his mother blurring out with his consciousness.

Prompto’s eyes snapped open, breaking out of his nightmare by someone’s talking. Cold sweat dotted his skin while he lay in bed waiting for his racing heart to soothe. Lately he had been having trouble falling asleep at night and now was taking any advantages in the waking hours to take a nap. So much for trying to keep up a normal sleeping schedule. He stepped out of the barrack to where the others were talking in a small group.

“A few of our men are being kept at the Duscae camp nine miles from here. Reported they’re going to be moved to Central Base,” Cor disclosed.

“Why would they want to transfer them to their main base?” Gladio crossed his muscled arms. 

Cor shook his head. “That’s unclear. But what we need to do is infiltrate that camp and rescue them before they get to leave the area.”

“When?” Noctis asked.

“Toward sunset,” said Cor. “Infiltrations are done better under the cloak of darkness. But will impair your sights. So do keep up your guard.”

No sooner had they finished discussing the mission than one man came hurrying. “Marshal! There’s been an attack at the Lestallum power plant. Backup is needed ASAP.”

The five men stood stock still, interpreting the sudden report. Cor cursed under his breath before providing orders to the soldier and sent him out with reinforcement. He turned back to Prompto and the others, eyes taking on a deadly sheen. “You guys secure the premises around the plant. Don’t let anyone suspicious leave the area. The unit and I will locate the intruder. He couldn’t have gone too far.”

Like that they boarded the aircraft for Lestallum.

Turned out the unidentified assailant was one from their ranks—or three to be exact. Two had planted a bomb inside the plant. The other one handled one at the entrance. They were put under extreme interrogation but none opened their mouths. At the end, the three attackers were identified as Niflheim natives living as Lucians in order to get into the ranks. The damage done to Lucis’ main development sector was not a small one. Cor detained the defector soldiers in prison cells at Meldacio HQ, Lucis’ main military base. The infiltration shall be put off to a later date. They were racing against time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,412

 The soldier who was sent to the Duscae-Cleigne outpost to recover the missing document hadn’t returned since. Communications were cut off with his transmitter. They sent you to the site to retrieve the man.

Clad in protective gear you descended from the aircraft, your two swords drawn from its sheathes. A small camera was set into your uniform so the agents in the ship can guide you through the deserted camp via earpiece. Upon setting foot within the area the voice transmitter and camera started to muffle and distort. If there was another presence within the vicinity your soundwave swords will react to outside movements and noises.

You came into a small barrack. Moving around to let the camera scan the room but found no man nor clues, only two rows of cots lining the stone wall. After a fruitless search in other portables you made to the largest building—the bunker. The agent’s voice was distorted by static to the point of indistinguishable, you cut off the transmission.

The bunker was cold and hollow, which was good, it boosted your ability to hear. There was a door that opened to a set of stairs leading downwards and you descended underground, your boots clanking against the metal steps. A long tunnel extended onward to your left and right. You strained your ears for any signs of life in the otherwise dead subterranean system. When you detected nothing you took the right, trodding in a slow, careful pace, letting the tip of your sword glide against the stonewall; any open space or dent will indicate you of a new path or a door. The last few rooms you checked contained nothing more but old equipments.

_Clunk._

Your sword hit a dent and you tried the locked door. You jerked the knob again, it remained closed. Not wasting your time you continued down the hall when noises came from that room.

“Is someone there?” you said. There was no response. “You can open the door. I’m looking for someone. If you’d like, I can get you out of here.” Still, no answer. You contemplated lifting your sword to break the lock. Before you could do that the lock twitched. Sheathing one of your blades you turned the knob and took a careful step into the room. A click of machinery sounded at your right.

“Don’t move. Or I’ll shoot,” a young voice spoke.

You heard quiet whimpers coming from one corner of the room. _Children?_ You turned to the voice of the boy who was very likely clutching a rifle. “Watch it, kid. Try anything stupid and I’ll chop you down right where you are.” You heard them shuffled again, probably huddling closer together. You didn’t plan to harm any of them, a little scare would do them some obedience.

“You’re a Nif,” the boy observed.

“I am,” you replied. “What are you guys doing here? Are you all alone?” There was no reply but you guessed they nodded their heads. “Put the gun down. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

“Why should we believe you? You’re an enemy.”

You snatched the rifle out of the his hands, startling a gasp from him, and unloaded the ammo and dislodged the magazine. “Come with me. I’ll get you out.”

“How do we know you won’t kill us later?”

“Fine, then. Just know that this place is abandoned and no one will be coming by here. If you wandered outside for too long you will get sick. So unless you wanna starve to death down here, I suggest you be a little smarter.” You walked out into the corridor.

“Wait!” the boy cried. “We’ll go.”

“Keep together,” was all you said before continuing down the hall.

The older boy gestured the others to follow; one had to be carried. Their the quiet footfalls echoing behind you.

“How many are you?” you asked.

“There’s five of us. But Rufus is very sick. We need to get him to a doctor.”

“I’ll bring you to the base and have the medics look at him. He’s probably affected by the polluted air.”

“I suppose you’re here to look for that soldier?”

“You know where he is?”

“Yes. We attacked him from behind and tied him up. He’s in the other room of the opposite side of this hallway.”

They led you to the room where they kept the man captive. You undid his bindings and gave him a curative. He was weak and barely hanging on to consciousness. At least the Phoenix Down help healed any of his surface injuries and gave him a tad boost of energy. You helped him up, his body trembling from stiff muscles. Kids can be deadly sometimes.

You never expected to come across a horde of children, and only brought one extra set of protective gear and Magitek mask. You hoped the transmitter worked down here and thanked the heavens that it did. After assistance came you helped the children into the magitek enhanced suit and the mask expanded itself around their heads like a helmet.

You boarded the imperial airship awaiting not far from the outpost after the kids and Conrad.

The children sat on the floor alongside the wall, staring at you while you talked with one of the operating trooper. When you came back the older boy asked, “Are we going back home?”

“You all will stay in our Central Base for the time being. And then we’ll have you guys brought to Niflheim.”

A round of bewildered murmurs came from them. “Lucis is our home. We’re not going to Niflheim.” The boy protested.

“Lucis will soon be under the rule of us. Which makes Niflheim your home. Your new home. Whether you like it or not, it won’t change anything.” You exited the larger chamber to the pit of the craft, leaving the children wailing as the door closed.

~

You ordered the kids to be checked, fed, and cleaned and Conrad to be tended to his remaining injuries once returned to Central Base. You discarded your protective suit and mask when Dominic appeared beside you.

“Never cease to amaze, Y/N. Coming back with our guy _and_ a fleet of ducklings.”

“Their orphanage was forced to shut down when radiation reached their area. They got separated when they were being transported to inner Cleigne.”

“That’s unfortunate,” he said, glancing back at the retreating children. “His Majesty is here, by the way. In the conference room.”

“He never mentioned he’ll be coming over today. Always doing stuff like this and he has the guts to say I kept him waiting.”

“Hey, he’s king for you. Does whatever he want, whenever he pleases.”

~

Loqi turned around when the metal doors slid open. “Y/N. Keep—”

“Don’t say it,” you chided.

He blinked, confused. “Keep Fabian and Wes updated on the arsenal usage. You seem a little pissed.”

“Nothing. They’re here?” You thought he was saying something else. Fabian and Wes were from the research and development team in Accordo.

“They’re checking out the armory. They’re going to replace some of the older models. And Magitek Armageddon is finally ready to be deployed.”

“The new ultimate weapon, huh? Can’t say I’m not enthused, considering the project has been underway for quite some time.”

“And the years will not go in vain. This might hold a candle next to that demon sword, in destructive term, that is. Nevertheless, we’ve produced something quite of a divine weapon that reaps hundreds of acres with one strike. That’s quite spectacular.” He sounded proud. “I had the captives transported here from Duscae.”

You raised your brows, remembering him saying he will personally see his plans for the captives for himself. He never told you what it was. “So?”

A wry grin twisted his features. “I think I will personally send a message to the guys who are still resisting their defeat. And I want all to be witnesses when I do it. Well, not exactly a witness for _you_. Tsk, sorry Y/N.”

You crossed your arms. “I hope you’re sorry when I bash that sweet little mouth of yours with my fist.”

“Sweetheart, I’m just joking. Dang.”

“And I am, too.”

He huffed. “That’s the thing. You look like you’re about to kill when you’re just _playing,_ and when you’re not you totally give out the wrong vibe.”

“Opposition’s a charm, Majesty. Get with it.”

“Whatever. And bad news for you. The old man is here.”

You groaned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic Violence, Blood, Torture
> 
> WC: 1,822

Night had come to claim the day. Loqi stood atop the platform above the set of steps with you and Verstael flanking his sides. The captives were lined up in the center at the bottom—forced onto their knees, hands bound, a black bag over their heads.

A soldier removed the bags. Loqi watched them with calm amusement. “Warriors of Lucis, you are all men of brave souls—fighting and dying for your nation. It is commendable. But there is one flaw—fighting for a lost cause is not bravery but is naivete and foolishness. I shall send a message to your superiors that this futile resistance that they put up will come to no fruition on their part.” He pointed to the man first one on the left. “Let’s start with you.” A soldier leveled the point of his rifle behind the captive’s head.

The man went stone solid. “No! Don’t kill me!” The other prisoners broke into a clamor.

Loqi looked down at him, nonchalant. “A man of war must know when to accept his fate. Say your last words.”

The man begged desperately for his life. Loqi tilted his chin and a loud gunfire thundered. The man fell—dead.

“Next,” Loqi commanded.

The next man flailed about in two soldiers’ grip.

“I’ll make it known to whoever oppose me will be graced with a tormenting end,” Loqi announced to the open court.

Then with another gesture another man fell. You stood very still, your expression didn’t change from your neutral one. The execution did not bother you nor gave you any sense of contentment. Once in enemy’s hands there was only one open path ahead. The most leniency one could get was a swift death.

Loqi continued the succession. This man will not go without a fight. “You call yourself a king? You feel empowered killing unarmed men? Kill yourself!”

“I see.” said Loqi. “Let us try this, then. Give him a gun.”

“Your Majesty.” You and Verstael stiffened, but Loqi just raised a hand, dismissing you both. The entire precinct was just as perturbed. The man stared in utter stupor, a gun tossed in front of him.

Loqi stood tall, not in the slightest afraid. “I want to see you make a difference. Take up the gun and do something.”

You, Verstael, and the guards on the steps surrounded the king. He ordered you all to fall back but you and Verstael stood protectively shielding him. The prisoner, his wrists unbound, trembled as he eyed the gun at his knees. The other captives roared in misery, didn’t know what else they could tell him to do. Whether he picked up the rifle or not, either way he only had one road ahead of him.

The man reached for the rifle, quivering over it. He yelled out—seizing up the firearm but no hope to face his challenge when he was shot dead before he could use it. Another bullet-ridden body joining his former brothers.

The sound of his corpse falling made you lose the breath that you weren’t aware you were holding.

“Y/N, it’s okay," said Loqi. You moved away. The last two hostages were as still as the corpses of their fallen comrades. “Now,” he began, voice piercing the silence that had fallen over the courtyard, “there are two of you left. Who wants to be the messenger?”

Both men began to argue with each other. Loqi let out a long-suffering sigh at their futile back and forth. “If you haven’t decided, I will choose. You.”

He picked the one on the right. The imperial soldier raised his firearm to the one on the left. Then suddenly came a gunshot shattering the night again.

The soldier fell back, crashing to the ground—blood pooling from his head. The precinct broke into full alert. Men rushed across the ground to shield the king. You and Verstael quickly escorted him into the Citadel as bombs detonated around the premises one by one. The siren rang in warning waves.

“Dominic!” you yelled. “Take His Majesty to the bunker. Stay with him.”

“Understood.”

You turned your back, going for the side doors. “Y/N.” Loqi called. “Stay safe.”

You nodded and ran through the hidden doors back outside. The Lucian children you kept in the portable building—you must get them to a safe place inside the Citadel. When you swung the door open the room was completely quiet. You sensed no one in there.

_Stupid kids. Where are they?_

A groan in the room alerted you.

“General…” One of the men woke up.

“Where’re the kids?”

“Two intruders barged in. Most likely the Lucians.”

“Arm up. We’re under attack.” You sprinted back out in search for the children. That was when you heard voices you recognized. One sounded boyish and the other was calm with an accent. They mentioned the kids. You kept yourself hidden, navigating between the cargo containers and came out in front of someone.

“Y/N!” he exclaimed.

_It’s him._

“Come,” you said.

You led them through an underground passageway below the Citadel—something the imperials built after they seized the royal skyscraper.

“Are you Y/N?” The young man asked you.

“That’s my name. You’re chocoboy?” You didn’t turn around while you hurried through the tunnel.

“Yes,” his voice held a tone of urgency. “Chocoboy Prompto Argentum. From Gralea.”

He really was your good Prompto, then. A coil of tension that had been residing in your heart loosened at his self-introduction. How you wished you’d met under different circumstances.

You ascended a set of stairs and threw the door open. “I’m glad we get to meet again. There’s a back gate behind the tanks.”

“But—” Prompto hesitated.

“Prompto, let’s go!” Ignis shouted.

Multiple footsteps echoed from the tunnel. _Imperial men._

“Take the kids and get the hell out of here,” you commanded.

“Quick! To the back gate!” They were getting near.

“Go! Before they see me saving your ass!” you yelled. As much as you didn’t want to let him go you can’t let them capture him.

Prompto pushed the children and Ignis out first before throwing his arms around you. “I’ll come back for you.” As quickly as he’d pulled you into an embrace he stepped back and burst out the doorway.

You stood there, stunned. “Idiot.”

The moment Prompto left, the soldiers filed through door, giving chase. Verstael stopped in front of you. “You let them get away,” he spat angrily, the bitterness in his tongue let you know you won’t be getting away with this without consequences. Without resistance, you let him detain you.

~

The slap delivered by Verstael sent a harsh ring through your ears. He had you cuffed down to the chair in the cold interrogation room. You could only endure for whatever he had in mind for you; something brutal enough to make you shriek in pain, that was what he’d want. You’d yield him no satisfaction.

“That boy you set free earlier,” he said. “His Majesty used to frolic with you two. Is this how you serve your nation? Biting the hand that feeds you?”

“Don’t decide things for others. I will do no such thing.”

“I would’ve had you killed long ago if it weren’t for His Majesty’s foolish infatuation with you and were you not the Oculus.”

You laughed dryly. “Then I must worship these blasted eyes as my saving angel. Tell me, Lord. You’re afraid that I can obliterate you without so much as lifting my finger, aren’t you?”

A low, despicable chuckle. “Be cocky while you still can. When the time comes, not even your precious majesty can come to your aid.”

You tensed up. “What the hell are you saying?”

“The Soul Keeper. Get me the sword. Not only can we swiftly annihilate that pesky Lucis, but with the legendary weapon there will be not more need for war. Everyone will stand down to the sword. To whoever wield it.”

“Don’t say it’s you,” you sneered. “The Soul Keeper is not just a sword. It’s a cursed object. You’re the last person I want to get his hands on it.”

Verstael’s wrinkled face darkened. “Whip!”

One man emerged with an electrical nine-tailed whip in his hand. He brought the whip down across your body. The sharp tails struck intense jolts of electric shock through your body. You convulsed in your chair, biting down on your teeth to stifle a scream. The whip tore the material of your thin shirt, blood staining the fabric. Every whip burned your skin; you clenched your jaw but a yelp of pain escaped your throat. Lines of crimson adding on to the previous ones until he called it.

“I don’t need your kind of disrespect within the ranks. I can take everything away from you with just an order. You better know who you are talking to, girl.”

Your body trembled violently but you won’t succumb to his torture. “Who’re you to talk of disrespect? You want to rule with that damned sword. You never had the king in your eyes. Scrunched up, little worm that you are.”

“Impudent brat!” He raised his hand—

“Stop!”

Verstael froze. “Y-Your Majesty.”

“Step away from her.”

Loqi cut the ropes on your wrists and shot Verstael a feral glare. “You touch her again, I won’t be so merciful.”

“Your Majesty, you’re being deceived by this devious traitor. She’s in cahoots with Lucis.”

“Verstael. I’m having a word with you. In the conference.” His tone was sharp and cold and absolute that Verstael refrained from speaking back.

Back in your room in the Citadel Loqi placed a curative in your hand, the vial burst into a cloud of glitter. “Why did you even get yourself in this situation?”

“The old man never liked me in the first place. He wanted any excuse to see me writhe.”

“The old stick’s out of his mind. He won’t get away with this.” You knew he was not lying. He and Verstael were like mentor and disciple. Loqi learned from him and both were just as ruthless. “Why did you let him go? Prompto.”

You tilted your face up. “How did you know?”

“Cameras.”

“He’s our friend, Luci. You expect me to capture him?”

“No. Because he’s our friend we must get him back.”

You said nothing. If Prompto were captured by Verstael, no doubt he will be tortured. Tortured and then killed. And the sight of their general appealing for the mercy of a Lucian captive will not impact well in the eyes of your fellow comrades. By any means, you planned to bring him back personally.

“Rest up. You worked hard today,” he spoke gently. This tone of voice he used when he was concerned, particularly about you.

You nodded and felt his warm lips on your forehead. You’d noticed, every time you injured yourself when you were kids he would tend to your injuries and kiss it even when it was healed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 2,451
> 
> A/N: about time for some steam, yeah? :3

_Ages long ago, the star, Eos, was overrun by monstrous demons. Humanity lived and hid in fear and despair, but one gifted human, Alexandria, rose to conquer these abominations. The heavenly Astrals bestowed upon the high priestess a holy sword—Soul Keeper. She would travel across the acres of Eos purging the evils with her two companions: the Sorceress who bore the Looking Glass and the Oculus whose eyes burned whoever looked into it. The holy sword eventually became the epitome of a cursed object. Unable to uphold such dark power, Alexandria relinquished her soul to fight the monsters within the Soul Keeper. Her tomb was sealed away from the naked eye by the magic of the Sorceress. With the death of the Oculus the cursed sword was unable to be destroyed. The Soul Keeper will await the new bearer of the Looking Glass and the Sightless Eyes from within the tomb of Saint Alexandria._

_Bang. Bang. Bang._ Prompto lowered his pistol. He thought he did quite well this time. Only vital points. Always good to hone the ability to fight in the dark. Besides, he might come in more useful in situations where enemies needed to be taken out at night without being seen.

His attention was snatched by something black and flimsy fluttering down the sky. He squinted his eyes trying to decipher what it was. The object landed a few yards away in the range. He went over to pick it up: a strip of black cloth, similar to the ones you wore. At first he wondered why it was here when he realized you were nearby. This was a signal from you.

Checking to see nobody was around he quietly snuck out the back. It was dark—large rocks looking like monstrous shadows hiding in the night. Prompto scanned the area looking for any signs of you, there was nothing but gloom save for the illumination from the base in the distance.

“Chocoboy.”

You emerged from behind a tall boulder, cladded in your black and gold uniform, the double swords hanging at your hips, the dark fabric obscuring your eyes. Prompto was back to the time when he first met you in the battlefield, only now you were not killing or exuding menace.

“Y/N.”

“Hi,” you greeted.

He pulled you in for a hug, arms wrapped around like snakes, then released you. “How do you know where to find me? Did anyone know you came?”

“It’s not that hard to locate you. You don’t sound too happy to see me.”

“No! No! I’m overjoyed.” He clutched your arms with a longing kind of strength. “You have no clue how much I want to see you.”

“You miss me?”

“Yes.” Prompto stumbled for words. “I can’t believe you’re really here. I thought you…”

“Well, I didn’t,” you said. “And I thought you were dead. I hoped that you were still alive somewhere. I told myself if we meet once more, I swear we’ll never separate again. But,” your tone became cold, “what I never imagined was you’re now with _them._ ” The anger in your reproach was biting.

Prompto tightened his fingers on your arms. “Y/N, I’m sorry. I will tell you everything. From the very beginning. Please listen to me.”

“Then come with me,” you said. “You can explain it all to me and Loqi back in Gralea. You have no idea how much he wants to see you too.” You tugged him along but he stood fixated in his spot. “Prompto.”

“No.” He shrugged his hand back. “I’m not going with you. I don’t want to go back to that cold-blooded country you call Niflheim. I’m sure you’re aware of what they do, you grew up there.”

“How can you say that? Niflheim is your home, Prompto.”

“I know. It _was_ my home. But as long as the empire continues to pursue total regime, I don’t want to consider I’m one of them. I’m a Lucian. I’m happy with where I am now. I’m not going anywhere.”

You snapped, as if he’d just set your inner dynamites ablaze, and seized him by his shirt. Prompto lost his balance and fell.

“What’s wrong with you?! Did you forget what they did to us?!” You screamed on top of him, yanking at the material of his shirt in your fists.

“I did not,” he raised his voice. “I remembered clearly. I hated them! I wanted to kill them all!” Prompto breathed heavily. “But…I grew up here. I saw what Niflheim’s control did to the people here. Many lives and homes continue to be lost and destroyed. No one should go through what I did. I’ve lost my family to violence, and I will not ally myself with those who savagely advocate it. If you want to fight us, you’re gonna have to fight me too.”

You said nothing. He did not just say that. He lost his family because of the very people he was now serving. It made absolutely no sense. “What changed you, Prompto? Did they do something to you?”

“I know what I said and it’s the truth. And I hope you’d change for the better, too.”

Your face twisted with disgust. “How dare you say that to me.”

“Prompto!” Someone shouted from a distance away.

The person knocked you off of Prompto with a speed that surprised even you. You tsk-ed at the unwelcome intruders. Deciding this wasn’t worth an all-out battle you backed down. “This is not over yet.” You directed that to your delusional friend before boarding the aircraft that descended upon your call and left the site.

“You good?” Noctis patted Prompto’s shoulder.

Prompto nodded. “No problem.”

“You said she’s your friend. What did she want?”

Prompto shook his head. He couldn’t lie to them. “She was angry that I betrayed Niflheim. Betrayed her. She wants me back with her.”

“Judging from what she said we might gotta watch out. She’ll come for you again,” Gladio observed.

Prompto smiled. What was he ever going do without them? “Don’t worry, guys. They’ll have to kill me before I go back to them.”

They gave him a pat on the back and returned to camp.

~

Gralea, Niflheim

It felt as if a great burden had lifted from your shoulders with the heavy armors off. You removed your blindfold and splashed your face with cold water.

 _I will not ally myself with those who savagely advocate it. If you want to fight us, you’re gonna have to fight me too._ Prompto’s words clawed at the back of your mind.

He’d rather die with them than to live with you. What absolute absurdity. You remembered the three men that Prompto was always with, stuck together like a flock of ducks. What about them that he was so willing to abandon you and Loqi? You gripped the edge of the sink until your knuckles turned pale.

It didn’t matter. You will bring him back to Gralea; you’d use force if it came down to it.

You patted your face dry with a towel, retied the ribbon over your eyes and made your way to Loqi’s study.

The two guards standing outside the room greeted you and at your command they retired from their post. You knocked on the door. “It’s me.”

“Come in.”

You entered the room and quietly shut the door behind you. A strange tension hung in the air when Loqi remained quiet when you came in. “Wrong time, perhaps?”

“No,” his voice was low and somewhat strained. He called you over to where he was at his desk.

“You don’t sound too good. Lemme guess—your good advisor.”

“He’s getting more insolent by the day.” He sounded upset and without much energy. “I may have been too lenient on him. He doesn’t know who he answers to anymore.”

“I think he’s got something brewing behind the scene. You know that, don’t you?”

He nodded. “I’m not gonna outright confront him about it. I had someone keeping an eye on him. From what I was told he wanted control over Magitek Armageddon.”

“Shouldn’t you stop him right away? That’s like giving a gun to a child.”

He waved his hand. “Not yet. If the report was false and I made the mistake of accusing him, it doesn’t bode well in the eyes of the people. If it comes down to it, the most I could do is to revoke his position as my advisor. And I don’t want to do that.” Then he paused, eyes observing. “Never knew you like to roll around like a little cub. How was it?”

You raised a brow at his sudden change of subject. “What?”

He pushed his chair back and rounded the desk to you. His fingers brushed lightly on the collar of your uniform, picking something out from it and twirled it in his fingers. “A little flower on your shirt.”

A baffled look crossed your face. “Oh. Didn’t notice that. Thanks.”

“Where did you go?”

“Prompto.”

Loqi’s expression fell moderately at your response, you felt it in his sudden quietness.

“I wanted to bring him back but he refused. He told me to fight him.”

More silence. Then, he said, “He said that?”

You nodded.

“And those three that are with him?”

“His new buds, it seems.”

He inhaled. “Well, that hurts. We’ve been forgotten.” When you said nothing he looked at you. “Say, Y/N… If things turned unpredictably into hell, you wouldn’t abandon me, would you?”

You knitted your brows, couldn’t believe he’d even mention something like this. “No. I’ll never do that. I promised I’d stand by you and fight for your cause until I die. You’re my king. My friend.”

He chuckled at your declaration. “Friend…huh.” He spoke so softly you thought you heard disappointment in his voice. “That word made me happy...as kids. Now, I don’t think it has the same effect anymore.”

You kept quiet.

He scoffed dryly. “Why’re you so silent? You don’t like it when I say I like you?” He moved closer until you could smell his cologne, the scent tickling your senses in a most inviting kind of way. “What about that night when you told me to stay? You reacted so well when I said it. Or...you only want Prompto?”

 _Only want Prompto._ That’s not true. Yes, you loved him as someone dear. Prompto had always been in your mind but you never thought of him in any more ways than as a precious friend you cared so much about. Was your longing for him a feeling of missing a best friend or the ache of something else? Surely, your feelings for Prompto was only puppy love, left behind with your childhood.

For Loqi—well, you grew up with him. You’d marked each other changes and maturity over the years. He’d been a sort of an older brotherly figure growing up. Though his haughty manners at times roused quarrels between you, and because both of you were so stubborn it had taken days for you two to start to talk to each other again.

Gradually, the young prince had managed to break through your fortified wall the more time you spent in his presence. You’d let him hold your hands and peck kisses on your cheeks. And before you knew it, you’d fallen for the cocky royalty.

“I do like it,” you finally spoke. “I’ve never felt more loved to hear you say you love me. It just…” You laughed a little. “I’m just afraid I can’t compare to you.”

Loqi tilted your chin up. “Where’s your confidence? F/N doesn’t compare herself to others.” You felt his lips hovering right over yours, one little tilt they’d touch. “But I kinda like this timid little you as well.”

Your face burned. Never before your heart pounded so unruly because of him. “My patience is deplorable, Majesty.”

As if that was the cue he captured your lips with such force you stumbled backward. His strong arms came around you, holding you up. His delicious scent and trance-inducing kisses melting the bones in your body, you felt you might go entirely numb in his embrace. His fingers tugged on your blindfold and the black muslin fell away to the floor.

Your arms curled around his neck, wanting to be closer. He spun you around and pressed you against the polished wood of his desk, his mouth claiming yours with the vigor of a hungry man.

His hands feeling his way from your jaw, down your neck to the clasps of your uniform. He pulled the material apart letting a breeze of cold air brushed over your cupped breasts. You gasped sharply at the sudden chill before he captured your lips once more.

Everything was a blur—desire and longing came together to seize your mind, making you heedless of anything outside of this study. Loqi’s warm, slender hands grasped a handful of your breasts, drawing a shy whimper from your throat. His hot tongue trailing a wet path up the valley of your chest, making you moan shamelessly. Your own fingers seeking lodgings in his silky soft locks, one of his hands playing on the waistband of your pants, wanting to slip under.

The overpowering sensation threatened to throw you over your senses. Your hand moved to grip the edge of the table but knocked something off and clattered loudly to the floor. As if a sudden gust of wind dissipated the hazy fog, your mind snapped clear.

“Luci.” You pushed against his shoulders, forcing him to stop.

“What’s wrong?” His voice was sweetly deep and hoarse but bewilderment filled his tone.

“C-Can we stop?”

For a moment he didn’t say anything. You imagined he was vexed for stopping him but was proven wrong when he apologized and quickly removed himself off of you and helped you up to stand. “Did I hurt you?” he said.

You pulled your shirt back to cover yourself, you still felt the burning hotness on your skin. You shook your head. “No, I’m fine. Sorry.”

“Don’t say that. I know we shouldn’t be doing this right now, but I lost myself. You should go back to your room.”

The way he said it, he sounded restless. And almost sad. You wanted to say something but you didn’t know what. You nodded your head. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Y/N.”

You returned to your room, leaning back against the door. Your heart still pounding furiously inside your ribcage as though wanting to break free. You plopped down flat onto your bed, listening to the deadness of the night. Physically and emotionally exhausted you closed your eyes and slowly, fatigue replaced it with a dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic Violence, Blood, Self harm
> 
> WC: 2,611

Several days had passed since Prompto’s last encounter with you. That was all he could think about lately—the anger and threat which you left him with. He wondered if your relationship were going to stay this way. 

Cor had called them to the main armory at Meldacio HQ. Once they entered the facility their attention were pulled to the enormous silver machine that reached roughly fifty feet to the ceiling. 

“Marshal,” Ignis greeted.

Noctis still glued to the metal-made monument. “Is this…”

“Angelus,” Cor introduced. “The weapon we’ll be using against the empire. It has taken many years and now...she’s ready.”

The silver face of the giantess was of a calm appearance—her eyes closed and a ghost of a smile on her lips. There were two other faces on either side of the head: the left was a cold mask of grief as though it had seen the last light of life, on the right side was a face that sent a strange chill down Prompto’s spine; the expression of terror. He was certain there was another face on the back of the head as well, perchance rage. Then the one facing them now must be the look of ecstasy. The four fundamental emotions: sadness, fear, anger, and happiness.

Individual plates of metal pieced together to make two giant wings that folded against her back. In her hands—crossed over her chest—held two shining steel circles: chakrams. 

Prompto stared with his mouth agape at the war angel like he’d never seen anything so frightening and awe inspiring at the same time. A whirlwind of emotions raged inside him the more he looked at her. He had no idea what was this feeling—something in him wanted to go forward and touch her while another part urging him away as if she might come to life and crush him under her foot. 

How much damage can she do if she’s alive? How deadly can she be?

_ Prompto… _

Can she really feel emotions?

“Prompto!” Noctis’s shout shattered his reverie. “Whatever you’re feeling, I feel it, too. One destructive robot right here.”

Prompto laughed in return. “Yo, imagine her at work. It’s gonna be a real life video game!”

Cor heaved sigh. “This is not something to be playing around with. Niflheim will dispatch one of their own kind and when it happens…” He let his sentence linger, gaze sweeping across the four of them. “Nothing will be left untouched.”

~

Three weeks later.

You’d thought of just kidnapping Prompto and get one burden over with, but things weren’t doing so well on your own side. Verstael, over and over again, treated Loqi’s orders like some sort of children’s gibber and went ahead and stir the king’s ire. Had enough of his insolence, Loqi stormed into the lab in Accordo where Verstael currently was, with you and a couple of men in his tow.

“Your Majesty.” Verstael bowed when Loqi entered.

Loqi glared at him. “You deployed Armageddon to Lucis?” 

“I did. The machine was ready to be used. I merely did what has to be done. What did I do wrong?”

“Despite you disobeying my orders countless times I’ve let you off without a consequence. You have no authority over the magitek yet you send it off without my knowledge. You think I wouldn’t have your position as advisor removed this time rather than to suspend it?”

Verstael pursed his lips in a thin line. “Sire, I simply want to open your eyes to the conquest sitting in the heart of your palm that you so blindly overlooked because of  _ her. _ ” He threw a sour look at your direction. “You suspect I am rebelling behind your back but I only have your glory in mind, Your Majesty. It’s that girl, she’s bending your mind. You must be rid of her.”

“Verstael Besithia,” Loqi’s voice was hard as iron. “I order your position as my advisor revoked and place you under royal offense. Detain him.”

No one moved a muscle. A rough cackle came from Verstael as he folded his arms pompously. “My apologies, Sire. It would seem your men no longer wish to serve under a king who is weak to his ambitions. What are we all fighting for? While you hesitate I will lead our troops to victory. Arrest him.”

Two soldiers moved forward and you ripped your swords out in one swift stroke, hovering the tips right at their throats.

Loqi stood nonchalantly, not a flicker of tremor in his glowering eyes. “You really think you can get away with this?” There was surprisingly no hint of anger in his voice. Just cold and menacing like metal chains.

“The powerless me probably won’t. Now… If I say the command, who is there to stop me?” Verstael ordered to the two men still held at your sword point. “Arrest the king.”

You pressed your blades to their necks. Your voice came out low and snarling. “Touch your king and your heads coming off.”

“Y/N,” warned Verstael. “If you move your swords even by a hair I’ll have your king shot down right here. It’s you two against my many men. Surely, you can think of how that will become, can’t you?”

“You lowly dog,” you growled.

“Throw down your weapons.”

Your knuckles crackled from strain and then you tossed them down with a loud clang.

“Take them both and them in the cells. Along with the one you sent to keep an eye on me.”

~

They kept you in prison for several nights until they brought you out to the base‘s open square—the one where the Lucian captives were executed. They forced you and Loqi on your knees, your limbs bound. A commotion from anxious men had you fearing for the worst. Surely this was not what you thought this to be. Verstael’s gravelly voice rumbled. 

“The hour of appointing a new leader is come. Our great nation has stood over the kingdoms of Lucis, Tenebrae, and Accordo for many years all due to the sacrifices and blood of our valiant warriors. Where do we establish our flag in war? The highest point of the ruins of our enemy. That is what us all are fighting for. But our king has lost his sight of the crest and weakened of his heart. How can one nation thrive under a hesitating ruler? What we need is someone of a strong mind and passion to lead our nation to glory. As you all may know I am a man of fervent patriotism; I despise to see our empire waver. Loathe to have our strength fall to our adversaries. I have what it takes to be a suitable ruler. Do you all agree?”

A loud round of cheer erupted from the troops, guns and weapons raised up high. Loqi mumbled under his breath. 

“Y/N,” Verstael called from the set of steps behind you. “As you may already have deduced, your troops are presented before you. Your cooperation will determine whether they live or die.”

The icy cold hand of dread seized your spinal cord, ready to snap you in half. Your men pleaded for help.

You twisted against the iron grips on your shoulders. “Verstael! If you do anything to them, I swear I’ll make you beg for the mercy of death!”

“The tomb. Where is it?”

“I don’t know! Let them go!”

“I see. Dominic.” Verstael pointed to the soldier at the end of the line and Dominic approached with a combat knife in his hand. 

You froze. Dominic? Did he plan to kill Dominic first? 

Loqi’s low murmur annulled your fear but a new anxiety rose up in your chest. What did Verstael tell him to do? In spite of your confusion you knew what was going to happen.

No.

Dominic held the blade to the captive’s neck. The man begged for his life but Dominic only smiled cruelly while holding still the man’s head. “Very sad that you happened to serve her. Did I not warned you all to come to my side if you wanna live? Pathetic.”

The captive pleaded loudly and you struggled in your spot. “Dominic, what are you doing? He’s your comrade!” With a signal from Verstael Dominic’s blade sliced the man’s throat, blood spewed from the gaping flesh. The man gurgled his own blood and then pooled under him when he fell.

Verstael delighted in slitting their necks, letting you hear your men slowly die in suffering agony. A row of riflemen stood with their guns to the back of your soldiers. “How are you feeling, Y/N, hearing the dying screams of your brothers-in-war?”

“Release them! You want to torture me then do it! Leave them out of this!”

“I am doing exactly as you say. This is a fine discipline for you. You could endure my previous ordeals but this will certainly make you scream.” He ordered to open fire and a chorus of agony tore from the men’s throats when the bullets bored into their legs, you cried out as though you’d taken the shot with them. “Are we ready to talk?”

You clenched your jaw until it hurt. The words came out desperate and defeated. “...What do you want me to tell you? I really don’t where it is.”

A second round in their other leg. A third round in the shoulder blades. You screamed at the top of your lungs. Your throat began to burn and split but you didn’t stop while they finished off the first row and dragged their lifeless bodies away to shove the next group forward.

“They must mean so little to you. All you have to do is speak up to save their lives. Or before long His Majesty would join in the red bath.”

“Stop it! Just stop!”

Verstael continued to cut up your troops like prized games. You swore you will kill him. You will gouge out his eyes, rip his jaws, and skin him alive. That savage animal.

“Enough!” Loqi hung his head, seething rage all over. Then he spoke in a low voice only you could hear. “I want you to do it. Don’t worry about anything else.” You didn’t know what he meant before he threw himself to you, catching the strip with his teeth and yanked.

The blindfold unveiled a pair of flaring eyes that pervaded the entire square with their raw, white light. The place became a hurricane of howls and screams of those who were unfortunate enough to meet the consequences of looking directly into your eyes. You turned your head to the steps where Verstael stood.

“Stop her!” the old man shrieked as he scrambled away.

Gunfires burst throughout in a crazed manner by blinded soldiers. Someone removed the shackles that bound your hands and feet. “Get out of here, Your Majesty.” It was Dominic. You hadn’t have the time to ask before Loqi dragged you along, Dominic followed making sure no one came near as you made your escape. In the distance, Verstael’s cracking holler ordered his men to give chase.

Loqi stopped a few yards away from the side entrance. “Dominic, take Y/N away. I’ll buy you guys a little bit of time. Get her out of here.”

Both your and Dominic’s eyes expanded. “But Sire—”

Loqi took the rifle from his hands and glared. “This is an order. Take Y/N away.”

You grabbed tightly on his shirt. “No! I’m not leaving you behind!”

“We’re all gonna die if we stay. If that happens who will kill that traitor off?”

Your hands shook, ice pouring through your veins. “...Why are you staying?”

He forced a smile. “Then who else? Go to Prompto. He’ll keep you safe.”

“I’m not going to him alone! I want you to leave with us! Goddammit!” 

Loqi glanced at Dominic, and the lieutenant peeled your fingers off him, pulling you toward the entranceway.

Dominic shoved you into an aircraft and flew you both out of the base. “We have to go back. We can’t leave Luci.”

“Sorry, I have an order to obey. I can’t turn back.” His tone was clipped and cold but you sensed the pain behind his words. “Y/N, grab the parachute at the back. Put it on.” 

You did as you were told and brought one to him. A sudden quake shook the plane, nearly throwing you off your feet had you not been holding on to a leverage.

Dominic cursed. “Great. They’re hot on our asses. Sit tight. I needa get out of their range of fire.”

He dipped the plane downward in breakneck speed and when the pursuing jets dove down he swerved out to the side and shot back up into the sky. You jolted in your seat as the plane twisted and turned in the air. “Listen, you have to jump when I tell you to.”

“What about you?”

“I need to lose them first. We’ll separate but I’ll go find you.”

“No way. We can—”

“Y/N, trust me on this. Go find whoever this Prompto. We can’t waste anymore time. Got it?”

You cursed yourself for being such a dead weight, unable to help in any way. You wanted to stay in the jet with him, if you both were captured then so be it. But you also knew Dominic would never let you do that, he’d promised Loqi he’d take you to safety. Loqi’s sacrifice would be for nought if you didn’t make it out of this.

You swallowed against dry throat. “Okay.”

“Hold on.” He did an abrupt turn to a different direction to elude the pursuers. “Get to the door. Be ready.”

You hurled the door open and a gale of wind blasted in. “Dom!”

“Jump!”

You hesitated for a second before you hopped off. In that very moment when your body was out Dominic shouted, “It’s been a pleasure, General!” 

It was too late. What did he meant by that? You screamed.

You didn’t move for a long time after reaching land—lying down on dried grass, waiting for the adrenaline to wear before searching for shelter. You had no clue to where you might be. Everywhere was a danger to you now. It wouldn’t be a surprise if you got shot down right where you stood.

You curled up against a large boulder, no idea if it provided any protection at all. But you could care less about yourself right now; you were dreading for Loqi and Dominic. As you scooted back against the rock something sharp poked your palm. You picked up one of the pieces—a shard of glass.

A thought ran through your mind: let this piece of glass claim what the madmen seek. Hands gripping the shard so firmly it was enough to draw blood. You’d rather die a thousand deaths than to help him in any way. Your body shook, steeling yourself for the pain you were about to submit yourself to. _Fuck the sword. Fuck these eyes._ _Fuck whoever’s after them._ You inhaled deeply and dragged the piece across your eyes over and over, then grabbing your face, hot blood ran down like thick waterfalls.

All of a sudden rough hands grabbed you and you swatted them away frantically, screaming at the top of your lungs.

“Hey! Don’t move! I’m trying to help!”

You didn’t care. The pain was too much, you’d rather just end it right here and now.

Another pair of hands caught your bloody wrists. “Don’t struggle. You need to get your wounds treated.”

You heard this voice before, but you gave up on remembering when oblivion claimed your consciousness as the person lifted you into his arms.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,722

News of Cor bringing you into their stronghold spread like wildfire and people were not pleased about it. He’d left you in the care of the medics and it’d costed them tremendously.

They’d attempted to stitch up your frayed eyes and were stunned when the wounds squirmed and mended back together. Then you’d sent the operation room into a void of light and when it’d died down the medics were lying unconscious on the floor.

They’d locked you in the underground prison after you’d regained consciousness—hands and feet secured with metal shackles, eyes bound with layers of gauze despite uninjured. You didn’t know how long you’d had been out, they never told you. Even when you asked, they’d acted like you hadn’t said anything at all, so you’d given up.

~

When he’d got the call from Cor that you were in Aracheole Stronghold Prompto rushed here at fast as possible. However, he was forbade to see you. No matter how much he pleaded to the marshal, the answer was the same. He’d attempted to sneak in only to be escorted back out. Yet he’ll not give up.

“Argentum, your persistence is commendable but the answer is still no.” Cor sighed in a suffering manner as the blond man trailed after him.

“But you have to say yes, Marshal! You don’t have to open the door I just want to talk to her. Just a minute! A minute will be enough. Please!”

“She blinded three of our medics, we don’t know what else she might be capable of. Talk is off the table.”

Prompto jumped in front of him, his hands extended. “Wait! We still don’t know what happened to her. If you let me talk to her maybe she’ll tell me why she was near here in that state. Obviously something happened on her side. C’mon, Marshal.” He waited hopefully.

Cor returned Prompto’s gaze with a piercing one, then relaxed his shoulders. “Fine. No more than ten.”

“Yes, sir! I’ll relay whatever she said to you later!”

They took the elevator down to the underground system—the long tunnel was dim and cold. Two guards stepped forward from their post.

“Take him to the girl. He has my permission,” Cor instructed.

The guards nodded and stepped aside. The doors slid open, at the other side were barred doors set along the concrete walls. The doors on the second level were solid metal. A couple of patrolling soldiers strolled leisurely up and down the aisle.

The guard led Prompto to the upper floor and stopping at a specific compartment—your cell.

“I can’t open the door,” the soldier said.

“It’s okay, brother. Thanks for your help.”

The man nodded and left.

Prompto stood outside your door. Of all places he could see you it was in this dark, dreary bunker. And you locked up in it. He raised his knuckles to knock when your quiet voice sounded at the other side of the Mythril door.

“Prompto, is that you?”

He leaned forward. “Yes, it’s me. Are you okay, Y/N? Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine. Just a little bored. Very bored.”

He was relieved you were well enough to make sarcastic comments. Overall, he was happy to hear your voice. He sat down on the floor, leaning back on the wall between your room and the next. “I’m here to take away your boredom. You wanna talk to me?”

There was a minute of silence, then you spoke, blankly. “Loqi and Dom… Verstael stole the empire. And I ran away.” Judging from the nearness of your voice you must be by the entrance.

“Loqi?” Prompto was shocked. Loqi was a strong fighter. And a clever man. How did something like this happen? “What happened to Loqi? Tell me everything, Y/N.”

And so you did—you told him everything. Of Verstael’s betrayal. Of how he’d imprisoned you and Loqi. How he’d killed your soldiers, and of your escape. Your voice trembled with growing rage as you recounted that night to him. His chest pounded with anger as he listened. “...I killed my own men and abandoned them to save my own skin. Loqi and Dom sacrificed themselves to save me. I’m a horrible person.”

Just hearing you torn with tears and rage broke his heart. He wanted nothing more than to kick down this door and pull you into his arms and never let go. He wanted you to cry on his chest. He slid the cover of the small opening at the bottom of the door aside and slipped his hand through it. “Give me your hand,” he said softly.

You fumbled around to find him and he gripped you tight. “It’s okay. You’re not alone. You have me. And I’m always with you. So let’s avenge Loqi together.” He felt your hand returned a squeeze and smiled.

~

Two weeks later.

You strolled within the premises of the stronghold, the sun beaming down warming your hair and skin. The guard following quietly behind you.

Prompto had guided you around an area a few times everyday for a week so you’d know your way around the base better. He’d begged Cor incessantly for your partial freedom. Of course, it took the stern man a while to approve the request but he’d only agree to it if you were escorted by a guard at all times and also because you’d proved to him, over the past weeks, that you were not a threat and had stayed meekly obedient.

Also, a rule you and the soldiers must abide—they were to leave you alone and vice versa.

You stopped walking, sensing three figures in your way. “Let me through,” you said.

“Guess you Nifs have as much manners as your charity, huh? If you want through, ask politely. Say please,” one man said.

You stayed silent.

Your guard chimed in. “Hey bro, stop. We’re told to leave her alone.”

The other man just waved a dismissive hand and spat disdainfully, “You’re in our turf so you better show us some respect, Nif.”

“Back off,” you hissed.

“What ya gonna do? You wormed your way in here in that pathetic state that you were. Now we must take care of your ass? That’s bullshit. Declaring yourselves as supreme but your own sorry of a king fell by his own people. Y’all just a nation of savages, ain’t ya?”

Your fists clenched behind your back and your guard let out a scoff. “You makin’ her mad. Cut that shit out or you gonna get murked.”

“She chopped up our guys before, she’s in luck that we can’t show her the same courtesy.” He shoved you with his finger and you kicked out with your leg, sending him skittering across the ground.

The others cursed and came at you. You ducked to evade an incoming punch and knocked the man flat to the ground. An arm snaked around your neck, yanking you back—you kicked up with your boot and struck the skull of the guard behind you. He let go with a cry. The remaining man drove you against the wall, digging into your neck with his forearm, something cold pressed to your cheek.

“Don’t move or I’ll carve that little face of yours,” he hissed.

Your knee connected hard on his abdomen and he doubled over. You swept your leg across, knocking him off his feet and forced your knee on his throat. He choked and clawed at your leg.

“That’s enough.” Someone grabbed your shoulder. You swung back with your leg, trying to strike him too but missed. He locked your leg with his arm when you attacked again and you kick up with your other one, going for his chin and he let go. You charged again after landed deftly on your feet but he tackled you down to the ground swiftly, pressing his knee firmly on your back.

You snarled. “I’ll take care of all your asses, bitch!”

“Calm down!” Cor yelled.

“Marshal!” You stopped thrashing when Prompto arrived and saw you on the ground. “Y/N!”

Cor helped you up and then glare at the circle of crippling men, his stone cold tone cut the air like a sharp knife. “We do not fight each other in this base! What kind of example are you setting?” No one dared to make a single sound. “You want to fight, then use that energy on the enemies. In training. If I see another shit like this again, you’re all going to wish you could go crying to your mother. Am I clear?”

“Yes, sir!”

“Get out of here.”

The circle disbanded, only Prompto and the guys stayed. Cor turned to them. “You have something?”

“Marshal. And Y/N, you need to hear this too,” Prompto said. “Meldacio received a ciphered message from an old post in Liede.” He glanced at you. “It said they’re from Y/N’s unit. They escaped Central Base and want to know her location.”

“Take me to them,” you asserted.

“No,” said Cor. “Send a ship. Get them over here.” All eyes widened at his order. Even you didn’t expect that from him. “They have no place to go. Liede is mainly imperial territory now. If they’re her unit then we must gather them here.”

Gladio wasn’t pleased. “Marshal, did you forget what happened at Lestallum? We had imperial spies among us and they did no small damage. If we take her platoon in...that’s dangerous.”

You scowled at him. “My men can be trusted. If I give them commands they’ll follow.”

“How can you be so sure?” Gladio retorted.

“They’re killing whoever’s in my regiment or anyone on the king’s side. Almost all of the imperial military have already sided with that traitor. Those who remained loyal to the king, they know I’m still alive and demand to see me, I can’t turn them away.”

“What if there are spies among them, too? Rats always find some way to sneak in.”

You swallowed against dry throat, fists clenching at your sides. You hated him for making that point but couldn’t deny it either. How’d you know who’s the enemy and who’s not?

“They will be sent to the bunker cells,” Cor said, finally, “no one will be privy to intel details. And you shouldn’t be discussing it outside the conclave to begin with. Dismissed.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,358

Approximately a hundred men arrived at Aracheole Stronghold that evening. They took two leading soldiers to the conference room, one of them Conrad. He explained how they’d managed to escape and secretly gathered in the rundown post. How the bright light had injured so many that they couldn’t get all of them out without being gunned down along the way. 

Your hands balled into fists under the table and a gloved hand steadied them with a reassuring squeeze. You were glad that Prompto was there for you or else you didn’t know what else to do.

After the meeting Conrad asked where was the lieutenant and you hesitated to answer right away. You thought back to the time when they told you of an imperial plane crash-landed in the lower Cleigne region near the cape. Nothing was left to recover; the plane had melted to half its size and all they found was some remnants of ashy powder, and your heart tore. You’d silently thanked him for everything he’d had done, his loyalty, your friendship and camaraderie. Your one and only right hand man.

~

The discussion about what to do with you and your squad left a heavy tension on the superiors. Cor had Prompto to escort you to the meeting hall. When you entered, immediately the air turned chillier than it was before and wary eyes bore into you like how it’d always been whenever you were concerned.

“General L/N,” Cor began. For the first time he’d finally addressed you by your name and title. “It has been a topic we’ve been discussing for a while now—of what is your role here with us.”

“Have you decided?” you said.

“We’d like to put our animosity aside and join arms. Your authority is overthrown and there isn’t much where you could go without them seeking you out. The choice is yours, of course, but if you disagree then I’m afraid we can’t keep you here.”

Fight for them or be out on our asses, that was what he meant. Why would you deign to fight for them? They hadn’t killed you off because they saw a use of you. And they only still standing because they had something— _ someone _ you wanted. If you had him you could just walk right out of here.

“I’m getting out of here with Prompto. I don’t care what you guys say.”

“Absurd! We’ve given you a choice, you either agree to it or leave with your unit. You’re not leaving with one of our men.” A superior raised his objection with a scowl.

“All right,” answered Cor. “Say, you get to leave with Prompto, what are you going to do then? You only have a handful of fighters, you think you can stand before Niflheim with that?”

“To prevent the most casualties is to strike at the heart. Once the vital organ died, the rest will fall apart naturally and the irrelevant ones we could just sweep them up. Not a recommended but it still can be done.”

Having kept quiet throughout your debate, Prompto couldn’t sit by anymore. “Y/N, I know you don’t trust us entirely but I think it’s better for you to stay here and deal with the Nifs together.” 

You turned your frown at him and he quickly added, “I don’t doubt your ability but Verstael isn’t someone to be taken lightly of. Remember, he turned the whole military against the king. If you go back there, there’s little to no chance of coming back out if you make the smallest mistake.”

“I’ll raze that place down if I could,” you growled. “In fact, I can. Conrad said I’d left the entire base crippled, I’ll do that again and you and my squad can come in to finish off the unruly ones.”

“You’re not thinking—sorry Marshal, can you let me and Y/N talk it out first?” Without Cor’s response he led you out of the room. 

The afternoon breeze whisked your hair and brought about the scent of grass and metal. “What’s wrong with my plan? I’ll pay that bitch back a hundredfold for what he did to me.”

“Yeah, a dumb and crazy plan, that’s what it is.” You didn’t think you’d ever heard Prompto irritated. “That’s insane. C’mon Y/N, I thought you’re smarter than this.”

“I am very smart,” you retorted.

He crossed his arms. “Try to convince me that. I think a five-year-old would make a better decision in this than you.”

You opened your mouth to retaliate when someone walked by. “Hey Prompto, jailbird giving you a hard time? Need a hand?” Several soldiers strolled past.

You made a face. “What d’you just call me?”

“No trouble, guys. Y/N’s being unreasonable. Tryna talk some senses into her. But hey, she said she’d like to become allies.” He nudged you with his elbow.

The soldiers laughed. “Don’t joke, man. We’re good without that situation.”

You grimaced. “Who said I wanna be all thick with them? They aren’t even worth my efforts. I’ll kick all of y’all asses in one go.”

“You’re very rude, you know that?” said one man.

“I’m rude? Oh I’m sorry, last I remembered some of y’all ganged up on me. Y’all got anything better to do than to mess with a  _ jailbird _ ?”

Prompto laughed nervously; this reminded him when he’d tried to stop a little you from knocking the daylights out of some boy at school. He had to get you away before you start throwing hands at them, too—Cor’s gonna beat all of you to a pulp.

He was already tugging you away when one of the man mumbled under his breath. You whipped your head back around. “What was that? You wanna say that again? I’ll crush y—”

“Crush the imperials. As a team.” Prompto cut in when you escaped from his clutch. “That’s what you’re trying to say, right?”

“Of course not!”

“Of course that’s not all! Since we’ll be working together from now on we should start off with a handshake. Y/N and her boys have decided to join us. Can y’all imagine the team we’ll make? Tell the boys I’m right, Y/N.” He squeezed your arms, silently begging you to catch his drift.

Did he just put words in your mouth? You’re gonna whoop his ass. “No. I—” 

Not letting you have your last words he pulled you away and sat you down on a step of a watchtower. “Alright, Y/N. Let’s get serious here.” He actually sounded like he meant it so you stayed quiet and listened to what what he had to say. Then, he plopped to his knees and rocked you to and fro, all serious tone vanished, replaced by beg. “Stay here please. I can’t let you go out there when you got a warrant for your head—well, not that—you know what I mean. You really wanna be captured? Do you?”

You went still. “No…”

“I know you dislike us but this is the time to put that aside and work together. Defeating Verstael is no small feat. Yeah, you’re lethal with your eyes, but what about your soldiers? They don’t have super powers to protect them other than machine guns. Y’know what I’m saying?

“Yes.”

“And I don’t want you anywhere where I can’t see you or putting yourself in danger. We’ve finally, actually reunited. We need time to catch up.” He squished your cheeks. “ _ And _ I’m keeping you safe from now on. Argentum back on duty again—preventing Y/N from getting in trouble with Mrs. Elshett. Only now you’re getting in trouble with me.”

After giving in to his damnable persuasion Prompto banged the door open to the conference hall, with you in tow. “Marshal, Y/N said yes!”

Cor looked up. “To what?”

“The truce. She agrees to join us!”

“Well, that’s great. But I want to hear it from General L/N.”

You swallowed once. “...I approve of the ceasefire. But just so you know I plan to fry of all you if—”

Prompto smothered your face in his chest. “She’s happy. She just doesn’t want to show it. This girl.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,690

Prompto wandered around the compound looking for you. You couldn’t be in places where he hadn’t guided you before but he went there anyway and when you weren’t there he turned back. At last, he found you sleeping on top of a large cargo container at the very back of the base where was the most quietest. 

He wondered how’d you get up there. “Y/N?”

You didn’t answer so he climbed up, making as less noise as possible, and sat down beside you—your arms crossed over your stomach, your chest rising and falling steadily, indicating you were asleep.

It’s a rare sight, to see you like this—so quiet and still. In most circumstances you were fighting with kids who used to give you opinions about your disability, and he had to stop you from giving anyone a bloody nose. Even now, you were still prone to fighting somebody, which made him laugh. A decade hadn’t change that about you, and he was glad it hadn’t.  

He leaned over. You wore a face much like the one on Angelus, soft and calm, yet there was a sadness to you. And, somewhat, that sadness was shared with him the more he looked. He lowered his head, stopping inches over yours. Your breaths coming in soft puffs. He was charmed by you yet again even though you did nothing than just lying still. That was your power over him.

“I got something on my face?”

He shot up like a spring. “D-Did I wake you?”

“I was never asleep.”

“Then say something.”

“I did.”

He pressed a hand to his chest in a fruitless attempt to calm his rapidly pulsating heart. Since you weren’t sleeping maybe this is a chance to talk to you about what he’d been wanting to say. “I’ve been wanting to tell you this—I’m sorry, Y/N. I left you all alone.”

“You’re here, aren’t you?”

“No, I meant I never tried to reach out to you after I was taken away. I never went back to find you. I just...left.”

“I thought I wouldn’t get mad if I do meet you again. Because how could I be mad at reuniting with a friend again after such a horrible event?” you said. “But I did. I was angry you didn’t at least let me know that you were alive and left me and Loqi thinking you died when we met again that time. And it’s partly jealousy, too. I hated you’ve abandoned us for your new Lucian friends. It hurts, you know?”

Prompto hung his head. “I’m sorry. But I’d never abandon you and Loqi.”

“And after some thoughts I realized I was being petty. I should’ve just been grateful that you’re alive and not shouting at you for being on different sides. You grew up here, of course you wouldn’t want to come back—you’ve got a new home, a new family, a new life… have seen what I’ve done to the homes here and your comrades. I wouldn’t be mad if you think I’m a monster.”

“Everyone who fight in war is a monster. And that includes me as well. But you’re not a monster to me, Y/N.” His voice lowered. “You’re anything but.” He thought back to that night, the darkest moment in his life, the monster that still haunt his dreams. “I lost my mom and dad. I was alone and scared in a place I didn’t even know, with people I didn’t recognize. I wanted so bad to go join my mom. But I had hope I’d see my dad again, and he didn’t come. He told me to stay strong, so I buried that night from my mind and hope that I’d see you and Loqi again. ”

He glance over when you didn’t say anything. He knew you weren’t sleeping because your index finger was tapping softly on your stomach, and when you spoke it was quiet and full of sympathy.

“I’m very sorry. Nobody deserved to go through that, especially a child. You have a very strong heart, Prompto. You’re incredible.” You paused for a minute before continuing, and Prompto’s interest piqued—this was the first time you opening up to him about your past. “So much screaming and crying around me, so many dying. And I knew I was going to be next. My nanny lost her life protecting me. In her last moments she told me my eyes, my gods-given eyes, will protect me. I was too terrified and confused to understand. That moment she died, this horrible rage consumed me and then all I heard was screams and more screams and smelled burning meat. I didn’t know what I was doing until later. It was horrible. I felt horrible. Then, I searched for you at the Safe Zone, but you weren’t there. I waited and waited but you never came. I was devastated. And then Loqi took me in. He ordered for you to be found and brought to him—dead or alive. There was never any news. It was another knife to my heart.”

The last phrases came out a soft murmur but he heard them; loud and clear. You’d let your fingers wound around his heart and squeezing it until he lost his breath altogether. He hated the thought of you hurting over him. Now he felt so guilty for not contacting you sooner he just wanted to beat his head over and over again with a brick, and even more so when he indulged, just a little, at the fact that you’d pine for him, missing him that much.

Now he was scared for you—you’re a wanted runaway and the chosen Oculus who’d demolish the demonic Soul Keeper from the face of the world forever. Who knows if any of those circumstances would take you from him. You were always so distant from everything. Even now, you were so near him yet so far away. 

Carefully he touched your face, his feathery touch caressing your skin with a lightness that one would use to handle a fragile porcelain. His thumbs glided over the black cloth concealing your eyes, feeling your lashes underneath, and then tracing the curves of your cheekbones, your skin soft and warm against his palms. He stroked your parted lips and your delicate chin, feeling your breath on his fingertips. 

His heart pound ferociously in its confines that he was sure you must’ve heard it, too. He knew he shouldn’t be touching you like this but you didn’t seem bothered and you didn’t tell him to stop. The thought of kissing you welled inside his mind but he didn’t want to advance onto you inappropriately.

Instead he lifted your head gently onto his lap—you didn’t object, thankfully. He pulled the knot of your ribbon loose, removing the strip from your eyes. Slowly you blinked, revealing the foggy color that matched the clouds overhead. 

These eyes that captivated him. These eyes that roused a tingling fear in him. These eyes he loved and couldn’t forget. “I have something to show you,” he said.

~

“So this is the Looking Glass?” You held the glass sphere carefully in your hands, feeling its coldness.

“Yeah. I never knew I have it all along. I thought it was just a normal crystal ball.” Prompto took you to his barrack. He’d only found out what resided in this gift his late grandmother had given him. Nobody told him it had any significant history behind it—except when he was four, he accidentally dropped it on his foot and resulted a black toe which he’d cried for a long time thinking it will fall off.

“Good. Get rid of it.”

He raised his brows. “What? Why? This could help us to the demon sword.”

“No one should even be near that thing. If Verstael knew where it is and got his dirty claws on it, we might all just shoot ourselves dead before he could kill us with it.”

He said nothing for a moment, thinking over your words. It’s true. If Verstael got his hands on it, not only will he raze Lucis to the ground but possibly the entire world for the power he, for surely, wouldn’t be able to control. “Are you sure about this? We can avoid it now but it’s only a matter of time before someone else gotta do it. What if it falls into the wrong hands later if we don’t destroy it now?”

You mulled over it, chewing on your lip. “We don’t know where it is.”

“I do,” he said. “I kinda somehow activated it...and I saw it.” 

His grandmother had said long ago that whenever she held the glass her mind relaxed. He’d tried it many times before when he was stressed with school and whatnot, but nothing happened, to his disappointment.

Recently, he’d decided to try it again. He eased his mind and let his thoughts melt into the silence of his surroundings. He saw nothing at first other than the dark red of his eyelids and swirling haze. Then came a flicker of light and a speed of white engulfed his inner vision. Several images flashed before him: a path whizzing through a large green field into a swamp-like land. A stone structure, being reclaimed by nature and water, stood imposingly amidst the growth of tall trees. Afterward, a really bad feeling rushed over him—he’d found, possibly, the tomb of Saint Alexandria—the house of the Soul Keeper.

You frowned. “Okay. Guess we gonna have to. But how’re we gonna make it there without being caught? Verstael’s got eyes everywhere.”

Prompto smiled proudly and patted you hardly on the back that you nearly dropped the crystal ball. “Worry not, chocogal. We’re not doing this alone.”

“Chocogal?”

~

You discussed this over with Cor later that night with the others. You will move under the cover of night; the key was to get there unseen and quickly return.

The next nightfall you set out with Prompto in a helicopter. Cor deployed a fleet of jets to the Rock of Ravatogh as decoy while you headed to the opposite direction to Vesperpool.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 2,041

You arrived a short way from the actual site in fear of lurking eyes. Prompto led you carefully through the lightless woods, the moon obscured by dense trees. 

“It should be here though.” Prompto peered around the darkness, and remembered the tomb were hidden with magic. He tried to recall the images he’d seen of the stone structure in his memories, then waded into the water, holding your hand. The air warped and rippled as though reflecting the disturbed water, and a looming shadow came into view: the monument he saw in his mind, glowing with a faint red light. He squeezed your hand in hope to quell his fear.

“Let’s go.” You trudged along the submerged path to the tomb’s entrance and descended a long flight of stairs before coming down into an empty chamber with many doorways leading to gods knew where. 

Traversing through this stone labyrinth reminded you might return a little late opposed to what was planned. Many times you’d met with dead ends and crumpled walkways so you had to find another way through. Any careless movements would be your life. Step on the wrong or the “right” spots traps would dropped or shot forth with intention to kill. And not to mention the air inside this place was bone chillingly cold and strangely stuffy; not because of dust or you were underground, it was something else—something foreboding.

All the while Prompto cracked jokes and nerve-flicking puns but you couldn’t help but giggle. You both needed some kind of distraction to keep yourselves from going into frantic mode.

You’d nearly spent three hours in this mischievous subterranean tomb and hadn’t been very inconspicuous about your dwindling patience either. On more than one occasions you groaned in sufferance and tried to kick out at the walls but Prompto stopped you if by some lucky fluke you’d press on a trap. How the hell he was not worn out mentally if not physically already? You asked him that, to which he replied, “Oh, don’t let my yappy mouth give you the wrong idea. I’m  _ exhausted _ like a bitch. I’m scared. I’m starving. I wanna go home!”

After some more winding through the dead-end-infested maze you reached another one. However, this one was a little different: a large metallic face set into the center of the wall—its mouth a gaping black hole and a split down the middle as though it was made to be a door of some kind. Prompto searched around for a lever or trigger to activate the door, none was found. He tried placing the Looking Glass into the mouth expecting something to happen. Nothing.

“Maybe it’s inside the mouth?” You felt around for it.

He gripped your wrist. “I’ll do it. If either one of us were to lose an arm, I volunteer.” 

You opened your mouth but he shut you up with a finger to your lips and tentatively slipped his hand inside the face. You were dreading it might be a trap; that it would chomp down on his arm or grind up his hand. He breathed heavily, his other hand gripping your shoulder so tightly that it hurt. You waited with bated breath, hoping nothing would happen—at least nothing bad. 

Suddenly he yelped. You let out a scream. “What?! Prompto?! What do I do?! What do I do?!” You yanked him away, heart in your throat.

“I’m good! I’m good! Something poked my finger.” He brought it to his mouth.

You held your breath a second longer then let it out. “What the hell was that?” 

As if on cue to your question, the wall clicked and groaned as a series of gears and mechanisms grinded inside, and with a final heavy clack of a lock the eyes and mouth glowed bright orange. Prompto yanked you down flat to the floor lest of wicked traps waiting on the other side, ready to pounce at the right opportunity. The face slid open with a heavy groan revealing a secret chamber inside.

The air in the cavern was so thick and alive with evil that you fought the pounding urge to run out. You felt along the stone wall around the crypt when Prompto called to you from the other end. 

“What is it?”

“It’s this.” He sounded more than a little nervous. “The Soul Keeper.”

The black broadsword was buried half deep into the wall, old, ragged clothes pinned to the stone by it, and beneath was a heap of dried bones—the remains of Saint Alexandria. You reached around for the hilt but wouldn’t budge as if it was part of the wall when you tried to free it from its home. With two-people strength and effort, the sword finally came free.

You now held the deadliest object in your hands—the souls of thousands of ancient demons—and coiled up with panic and anticipation. All of the sudden, the entire room began to shake and rumble. As if the sword had been the only thing holding the chamber up and when it was removed the whole room would come apart. The ceiling of the vault collapsed just after you both burst out of there. A thick cloud of dust and debris erupted into the corridor as the doorway, too, crumbled into rubble. The two of you stood very still, gathering your wits together.

“That was close!” Prompto cried out. “You alright?”

You nodded. “Could’ve really bit the dust if we’re a bit slower.”

“Oh yeah, a whole lotta dust. Let’s get outta here. I’m never coming back.”

You wrapped the saint’s weapon in a cloth and hurried your way back up to the entrance and away from the accursed tower. The agitated splash of water your feet caused was the only sound in the dark grove. Prompto stopped up short, pulling you back and tightened his hold on your hand. You were going to ask what’s wrong when you heard  _ him. _

“I knew you’d find it, Y/N. You didn’t disappoint me.”

That sly, condescending drawl. It was all you could do from charging forward and stab him with the blade over and over again until he was nothing but shredded meat. You snarled sinisterly. “You.”

“I don’t wish for any conflict or bloodshed. I only kindly ask of you to entrust the weapon to me.”

“I kindly ask of you to leave us alone, old man,” said Prompto.

Verstael flicked his gaze to him as if acknowledging Prompto’s person for the first time. “Prompto Argentum. Who would’ve thought you were the missing artifact. I once had all the pieces in my hand and I did not know.” He let out a deep laugh which made you want to rip his throat out. “Here Y/N, give me the Soul Keeper and I will let you both walk away from here without a scathe.”

“I’ll chop off all your limbs and then walk away.” Your anger grew by the second.

“Hm. I was thinking you’d be a bit more agreeable. Perhaps someone might change your mind. Bring him over.”

Prompto gasped at the battered and weakened man they brought out. “Loqi.” 

Your jaw dropped.

“Let us make a trade. I’ll give you your king in exchange for the holy sword.”

You swallowed the lump in your throat, pressing the wrapped sword closer to your body.

Loqi’s weak growl carried over to your ears. “Don’t do it.”

An eternity had past and you finally found your voice to talk. “Give Loqi to us first. I don’t trust you.” 

Verstael nodded to the soldiers and released Loqi. Prompto looped Loqi’s arm around his shoulder, keeping him upright.

“Now your turn. And don’t try anything funny, I won’t hesitate to fire.”

You tossed the sword into the water with a splash. “Leave.”

A soldier fetched up the weapon and presented it to him. Verstael smiled in satisfaction. “Of course. I have what I’ve come for. I best be on my way.” He turned and looked over his shoulder. “You might want to return to your friends as quickly as possible and watch Armageddon tear whatever defenses you have left into ash and dirt.”

Prompto flinched. “What do you mean?!”

Verstael merely chortled and his back disappeared within his swarm of soldiers.

“What the hell he meant by that? What Armageddon?”

“Magitek Armageddon is our new war tank with enhanced destructive capacities,” Loqi explained. “He deployed it tonight at your main headquarters.”

Prompto stiffened. “Then we must get back fast!”

You and Prompto supported Loqi through the dark woodland. 

“Why did you do that, Y/N?” Loqi spoke quietly. “I’m not worth you giving that damn thing to him.”

“I can always get that back. I can’t get you back if he killed you. He might as well just kill himself with it, do all of us a favor.”

“Wouldn’t that be breathtaking,” Prompto added, trying hard not to show the quivering in his voice. He was fearing for his friends at home. “Hurry. The chopper is waiting nearby.”

You made it out to the small dirt path when—

“Get out!”

Loqi shoved you and Prompto away and collided hard to the ground as a succession of gunshots came from...above? Loqi gurgled and crumpled to the dirt.

You were recovering from the jolting pain of the fall when Prompto leapt on top of you and rolled out of a volley of bullets. “He sent drones!” He fired at the drones overhead, barely landing a hit with them darting around and the night didn’t make it any more easier.

You hid within a group of shrubberies as Prompto instructed. He summoned the Gravitational Well to draw the three machines together and shot them down from the sky in several rounds of bullets. When you heard no more firing you crawled out. “Prompto! Where’s Luci?!”

“Over here!” He brought you over to where Loqi was, bleeding profusely. 

You groped for his hand. Loqi made small, quiet sounds, his breathing broken and wet with blood. “Goddammit Prompto...I wanted...to...fight you…”

“Why did you do that?!” Tears welling in Prompto’s eyes.

Loqi coughed, more specks of blood stained his mouth. “Take care of...Y/N…alright…?”

“You idiot…” You held on tight to his hand, slicked with his blood. Your tears seeping through your blindfold.

He looked at you. “Y/N...take care...of Prompto…”

Prompto remembered something: the three of you sparring with a wooden sword atop a chocobo, the sun had begun to set behind the horizon. You’d shared a bird with Prompto; him pulling the reins and you wielding the sword. Whoever fell off the chocobo first must eat chocobo greens as punishment. To be honest, he wanted to try it but he wasn’t going to lose. 

As prince who had all the training of combat, Loqi had the upper hand; delivering each blow with precision that almost knock you both off your ride. Prompto’s competitive streak had finally snapped and charged with new zeal to defeat. You knocked Loqi off his bird with more strength than you should. At first Prompto was thrilled but when Loqi remained on the ground curling up in pain, he knew something was wrong. 

After getting Loqi treated to his sprained elbow Verstael scolded you two for his injury. Loqi stepped in and commanded you both were to not be blamed and sent home. As he was escorted back to his room he raised a peace sign to Prompto with a smug look. However holier-than-thou he may be he was still a nice guy. And in Prompto’s thought at that time, “You’re a cool dude, Prince Loqi.”

“You’re the coolest dude...Prince Loqi.” It wasn’t pain in Prompto’s voice, only the bittersweet melancholy of friends in reunion. Whatever hope he had of the three getting back together now was slowly falling away through his fingers. 

It’d never be like the past again.

Loqi attempted a smile, and with a final breath...he was gone.

You and Prompto gave your prince, best friend, and loved one a proper burial to send him off to a better world beyond, and with a final bow to his grave you headed to Meldacio, where the battle of hell will rise and shake the star.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic Violence, Blood
> 
> WC: 1,840

The trip back was silent. Tension fragile enough any sound would snap the air. Prompto expected quaking, barely contained rage and tears but on the contrary you looked eerily calm; leaning back on the seat, fingers entwined and tapping your thumbs absently. Your usual wrath seemed less terrifying next to your now cold, emotionless fire. He weighed whether to say something or not and jumped in his seat when you spoke.

“I’m going back. I’m collecting my compensation.” Your voice betrayed how you looked, cold and hard and sharp like steel.

He knew you’d do it eventually but he doubted you had a plan figured out, and thinking to charge head first into enemy’s ground? He will stop you for that reason alone. “No. You’re in no condition to fight. You’re just walking into a nest of wasps.”

Your brows twitched. “Prompto, I’m blind, not incapable. I know what I’m doing.”

“I’m not talking about your abilities. You’ve got nothing prepared. I’m just looking out for you.”

The pilot yelled from the cockpit. “Unable to land! Redirecting to a different zone!”

Prompto went to the window and horror hit him cold in the chest. The night sky painted a horrid red as smoke billowed like dark demons. Rising flames looked like candlelights from the sky.

This was hell.

Prompto caught movements in the corner of his vision. Two giant machines clashing with deathly power and strength. Red sparks and blue lights mixed with every collision. Even from up here he could make out the calm face of Angelus as she fought the bipedal war tank Magitek Armageddon.

Booms and thunders of artilleries threatened to tear the sky asunder. Prompto pulled you along into the arsenal. He gathered protective gears and weapons, then went over to the knives and swords alcove to choose out a pair of mythril-forged blades made specially for dual wielding. He put them in your hands. “Don’t get dead.”

You snorted and echoed back. “Don’t get dead.”

Missiles shot from the launchers on Armageddon’s shoulder, Angelus leapt away and the earth erupted in a geyser of dirt and fire when it struck. Her wings expanded into two sharp appendages; the eyes, embedded in each feather, glowed a hot white and burst lances of energy forward. More nuclear explosives discharged from the bulk on the magitek’s shoulders, his one artillery-planted arm fired incessant rounds of cannon power making Angelus dance to his bombardment.

Angelus’s head rotated with a grate of metal—grief to terror. A shrill scream tore away from her gaping mouth as a green light ran down her silver body like acid liquid, and then she surged, fist behind her head. Her tough knuckles connected with the rock-hard armor of Armageddon. Sparks flew like spit out of him. Pieces of metal peeled away like tree barks as her punches left deep dents on his armor, busting the nukes on his shoulders.

His clawed arm caught her incoming fist and wrung it savagely. With a crunch of metal he tore the arm off, a shower of sparks rained down from broken wires. Armageddon shifted to the smaller turret above his artillery and riddled Angelus with hundreds of holes. Suddenly, as if possessed with a sense of emotion, she howled like she was angered. Her head spinned again—

To the face of an enraged god—wrath. It glowed an infernal color, red coursed up her body in pulsing honeycomb shapes. Horn-like steels stuck out along the sides of her arms. A curved silver plate, like the fin of a shark, grew from her forehead. Charging through the veil of gunfire, she kick back her foot and slam it into the hull of the black tank. Armageddon skid across the land, excavating a wide trench on the earth, crushing rocks, buildings, anything that met its path, before coming to a stop. Bending his jointed legs he pushed himself up to welcome her spiked knuckles into his posterior chamber, leaving a large hole exposing the wiry inside of the cockpit, snapping with electricity.

Despite mouthless the magitek let out a roar that distorted the air. His clawed hand seized Angelus’s head and contract—the spear-pointed claws digging into her skull and with a powerful yank the head broke off, hurling through the sky like a meteorite. The headless body of Angelus fell, erupting a storm of dirt and dust.

Magitek Armageddon yowled. The cannon arm came alive, blasting everything in its sight. He stampeded through the terrain in wild conduct: crushing vehicles, buildings—and soldiers under his heavy stomps, pulling telegraph and light poles from the ground and swinging it like a mindless being.

He had gone berserk.

Lucian gunships circled above the magitek firing missiles at the rampaging giant in attempt to divert his attention from the HQ. The assaults resulted little impacts on the magitek, and in the span of minutes, Meldacio HQ had fallen to the machine’s widespread destruction. From Cleigne, Magitek Armageddon followed the path to Duscae, razing everything to the ground, leaving no soil unruined.

~

Citadel, Central Base

Verstael wore an entertained grin on his face as he watched his enemies crushed and burned under the power of his war weapon. However, his contentment drew down bitterly at the end result of it. The Soul Keeper he got from you resting at his side.

“Lord Verstael.” A soldier entered the room, alarmed. “The system of Magitek Armageddon is damaged. Research and Development is doing what they can to intervene.”

Another man arrived. “Report: Magitek Armageddon is making fast advancement toward Central Base. You must leave here immediately.”

The former advisor’s scowl deepened. “I’ll return to Gralea. Take care of that thing.” He moved to the exit when one man burst in.

“Report: an intruder infiltrated the base. Our men on patrol are shot dead, suspect not caught on surveillance. It’s an enemy sniper.”

A silver line flashed behind him in the hallway and he fell dead to the ground.

Standing in the threshold was you with your freshly stained swords. “No need to be caught on camera, you get to see me in person.”

Before the soldiers could fire you tossed a magic flask into the room sending it into a snow storm. With them momentarily immobilized you dart inside, blades swinging in blurs of blue light, within seconds the men dropped dead. You stood face to face with Verstael.

“I never think you so foolish to sneak into enemy’s territory alone,” he said, his hand gripping the Soul Keeper.

“I’ll take back what’s mine. Hand it over and I’ll show you a fast way out.”

“It doesn’t have to be like this, Y/N. When have you became so sentimental? I remember you saying once that you wouldn’t let emotions cloud your mind from having revenge on your enemies. Your actions now contradict your words.”

You gripped your swords tighter. He continued. “I respect your strength. We can make our mutual goals happen if you choose to come back to us. With your skills and power and this weapon, we will be able to unite the broken kingdoms into one whole again, just like how it was supposed to be. Come, Y/N. Fight for your nation. This is where you belong.”

You kept quiet, Prompto’s voice buzzed in your ear through the earpiece. “Don’t listen to him, Y/N.”

“Don’t dawdle around with the Lucians anymore. It’s absurd to think you have a place there. You fight for them, you lose your home.”

Prompto buzzed again. “Y/N.”

“Are we done?” you said. “Then let’s get right to the task at hand.” You pointed your sword at him. “You stole my men. You killed my friends. You’re lucky you’re still standing. Since you want the seat of glory so much I’ll give you all of that by hanging your head in front of the entire base for all to honor.” Then you pounced on him, with greater speed than before. He raised the Soul Keeper to block you but the force caused him to stagger a few steps back.

He chuckled. “It’s fine. Then I shall destroy all of Lucis and you along with them.” He heaved the broadsword high above his head and brought it down in a heavy slope.

You leapt and dodge out the way. The Soul Keeper severed the table in half. As if recognizing it was being used, the blade’s center pulsed with a haunting red light. Verstael spat out angrily.

“If you haven’t been so difficult His Majesty would’ve still lived. If you hadn’t corrupted his heart he could’ve led us to divine rule. _You_ killed him!”

It could’ve been your imagination but for a split second his voice changed. He sounded crazed and evil. A sound that prod you coldly in the spine.

Verstael’s sword produced a sharp crescent of wind that cut like a blade with each swing. The entire conference room became a ruin in a matter of seconds. Soldiers arrived at the doorway, alerted by the loud crashes, were cut in half, blood exploded, painting the hallway and walls a deep red.

You stopped to catch your breath, sweat soaking through your clothes. _What the hell? He’s slaughtering his own men?_ Your earpiece buzzed again. “Y/N! Get the hell outta there!”

Sensing your movement Verstael attacked again. You barely caught his heavy arc with your duals. Desperate to get away you mustered whatever power into your swing—scoring bloody gashes through his armors. Taking this chance you bolted out to the corridor. More soldiers coming up from the hall, you heard weapons cocked. You swooped with the swiftness of a hunting bird and shredded them within seconds. Blood spattered your skin and clothes, hot and sticky and coppery. They were once men you fought alongside with but you hadn’t the time to lament when Verstael burst into the corridor behind you.

You fled the compound and regrouped with Prompto. Your mission to take back the Soul Keeper ended a failure.

By dawn the regions of Liede, Duscae, and Cleigne represented mortal hell. Fires still licking the brightening sky, black smoke filling the atmosphere making the oncoming day into dusk again. Accordo had opened up their land to Lucis to reassemble and refuel. All surviving civilians were transported there, and to the autonomous province of Tenebrae.

A scouting team was dispatched to gain information on the status of the empire. Armageddon had annihilated the entire Central Base, and was destroyed by Verstael. Gralea had sent support ships and troops but upon arrival they, too, were broken apart by him. Central Base was a slaughterhouse—blood, ruins, and minced humans. A horrendous place.

An assembly was held to discuss the next course of action. Lucis’ military and resources diminished to an insufficient amount, Accordo lend their hand in this matter on account of their alliance. You commanded to station ships at the perimeters of Central Base and assign squadrons throughout various wings in the large compound. If anyone were to fight Verstael it’d be you.

You will face him solely.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic Violence, Blood
> 
> WC: 2,735

 

You rode the chopper to the fallen base—once the heart of the proud Niflheim—with Prompto, Noctis, Ignis, and Gladiolus. You thought quietly next to Ignis of the numerous outcomes this battle might ensue. The idea of you having the world on your back... 

A hand on yours tugged you back to reality. The reassuring squeeze of his fingers stopped you from losing your mind. “The old man ain’t got anything on us. The power of us five are more than enough to blast his ass off this planet.” There was no uncertainty in Prompto’s voice. He was more of someone hyping up his team before a game. 

A smirk lifted the corner of your mouth. “Don’t screw this up for me, all of you. And I ain’t watching your backs.”

“Woah woah, missy,” Gladio chimed from the door. “I know you can kick some but don’t underestimate us. We fought in just as many battles as you did.”

“And excuse me for being forward, but your impetuous tendency to dive into matters says you could be quite careless. No matter how skillful you proved to be, without a sense of danger you might find yourself in a situation where you’d wish you did differently,” Ignis asserted with a collected tone.

You bit back a retort. You loathed that he was right.

“Also we’re dealing with someone she hates to the guts. We might’ve to stop her before we stop the actual bad guy,” Noctis commented next.

You clicked your tongue in irritation. “Y’all just want an excuse to get your own asses kicked, huh? If I’m that reckless as y’all are saying I wouldn’t still be alive sitting here, letting you guys roast me while on the way to go save the world from being eaten by a demonic sword now, would I?”

Prompto laughed nervously.  _ Save the world. _ But at what cost? The Soul Keeper had rendered a stable man deranged and stopped an out-of-control war machine with just a stroke. He didn’t want to think about you paying the price; it was selfish, he knew, but now that it came down to it he wished someone would reseal the sword away and let another chosen pair to rid of it. He didn’t want to chance losing you.

~

The five of you stood before the broken entrance to the Citadel sector—all wreckage and slumped heaps which Prompto realized with disgusted horror: chopped up soldiers. His stomach twisted sickly inside. “Y/N,” he said, turning to you. “I have something very important you gotta know. So you better not kick the bucket before you get to hear it.”

You raised your brows. “Now I’m curious. Guess I can’t die, then.”

He pulled you forward and kissed you on the lips. Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio looked away awkwardly.

“Uh...” You had such a bewildered look on your face Prompto fought back a chuckle.

“Remember. I’ll kill you if you died. Got it?” 

“O-Okay.”

~

The stench of blood kicked you hard in the stomach the moment you stepped foot inside. You’d been surrounded by dead bodies and covered in blood in battle all the time but this was another degree, as though the foul smell would coalesce into their own forms and swarm you in all directions.

You were about to be sick when a shrieking noise came hurtling, and blocked the thing just in time with your swords. You knew the voice growling in your face. You heard it when you battled Verstael in the Citadel. 

“Hello hello, little Oculus. We are expecting you.” 

The demons.

“Get off her!” Gladio struck with his sword, the demonic man, with incredible speed, jumped away and landed a few feet away from you.

Verstael laughed with a noise belonging to a native of the deep depths of hell; it shook you with a prickling chill. “So many lambs presenting themselves to the table! Why not bring them all here for the feast?”

The man you swore to kill was no longer  _ him _ . Only a shell hosting a myriad of infernal demons. The demons cackled maniacally. “Are you not afraid to be devoured by us? Like we did to the first Sightless Eyes? He gave us immense power. If we eat you too, we can finally break free from this dreadful imprisonment.”

With breakneck speed they lunged. Their force threw you off balance and slammed you to the ground. Prompto shouted and shot into the demons’ back. They yelped in pain, it was all the opening you needed to toss them off.

You attacked altogether, slicing up their body until they poured blood. To everyone’s horror, the bleeding wounds healed themselves right before their eyes.

The demons guffawed and swept the Soul Keeper across—a dark blade of wind surged forth looking for flesh and bones to shear. Magic spheres were casted to impede their movements; it did enough to make them pause, but no more than that. The demons showed no signs of tiring or slowing down.

You took turns battering the demons’ sword arm. Aggravatingly, no weapons could penetrate the protective layers of veiny vines that the Soul Keeper produced, as though trying to prevent the host from losing the sword. Not even Noctis’s specially forged Royal Arms could do wonders.

One by one the demons took each person out of your team. Gathering whatever strength you got left, you took flight into the air like a swooping hawk and slammed down on the demons. You stepped back and swung again, splitting lines after lines of deep rents into them. The demons howled and snapped one of your swords in half with their own, then landed a crushing kick to your stomach sending you flying across the yard into a nearby light pole. You coughed and tasted blood in your mouth. 

“Y/N!” Prompto scrambled over and quickly fixed you with an elixir. It did enough for you to slouch upright against the pole. “There’s no way to break their barrier. What do we do? They kept regenerating after every injury.”

“I don’t know if this will work. I’ve heard the first Glass Bearer had used pure energy to counteract with the tainted force of the demons. It drove them back,” you said.

“How do we get pure energy? Wait—” Prompto paused as if he’d found out something. “I got an idea. I’ll shoot them the glass. If this is the same Looking Glass the Sorceress used to tame the demons, then it should do the same thing this time.”

You nodded. “Sounds reasonable. When their guard’s down I’ll go in and take care of them.”

“Be careful.”

“When have I not?”

Prompto summoned a launcher, loaded the glass ball into the barrel and readied it on his shoulder. “On my mark.”

You lowered into a stance, and Prompto fired. The demons raised the Soul Keeper up and flogged it down on the Looking Glass, shattering it. A raw, all-encompassing light exploded, throwing everything into white. Prompto squeezed his eyes shut. When the demons bellowed—

“NOW!” 

You pitched forward with a swiftness you never possess before into the light. Your sword up one second and down the next, the demons blocked it—their reflexes slowed tremendously. The red vines on their arm began to unwind. Your sword reaping their body with murderous precisions; ruining all the vital spots and organs.

The demons roared and thrusted the sword—through your body. 

You can’t move, pain numbing your senses. The blinding light died, returning the yard into normal daylight. 

Prompto sounded miles away. Bullets hisses past your ear into Verstael’s skull. The demons retracted, sliding the black blade from your stomach. With your remaining strength, you severed their wielding arm and in one clean sweep, their head.

Your legs crumbled and you rolled onto your back clutching your bleeding stomach. Prompto scrambled to your side and administered you several plumes of Phoenix Down. It was healing but not fast enough, blood continued to flow in thick red rivers. 

“The sword… Help me up.” Prompto helped you sit and handed you the demon sword. “Don’t look,” you said.

He did as he was told and backed away to warned Noctis and the others to do the same.

You removed your blindfold, soaked in sweat and blood. You swallowed against split throat. “I’m the Oculus, chosen to eliminate the wicked Soul Keeper and the evils that live within. Saint Alexandria, first Sightless Eyes, Mother Glass Bearer please give me your strength to see me through this.”

As if reacting to your prayer, something slithered against your hand. Vines sprouted from the base of the sword, curling up your arm. You screamed. You let go of the handle but the vines had already wrapped your hand to it. The nasty tendrils twisted up your shoulder. Thick, curvy horns protruded along the length of your arm. Prompto yelled your name and you attacked him—

A black crescent carved a deep rent on the ground. Prompto ducked and rolled, barely escaping it. “Y/N! Stay still!”

“I can’t! I can’t control it!” Something snapped in your brain—you were thrown into oblivion. “Slaughter you all! Quell our thirst with your blood! Fill our belly with your flesh!”

Prompto froze. “Y/N?”

You laughed and stood up straight. “Perhaps wearing the little Oculus is as good as eating her.”

Prompto stared in horror. Your eyes—the demons’ nauseating blood red eyes. Your demonic voice. You were gone.

“We are trapped for far too long. We are famished. In need of blood to sip. Flesh to tear. Bones to chew.” The demons ran their tongue along their teeth.

“This isn’t good,” Noctis said, coming up next to Prompto. “How’re we gonna take her down now— _ them _ down?”

Prompto’s mind worked furiously. With the Looking Glass already gone there was absolutely nothing else that could break through their protection. The only person who had something of great power was now a host. One possible way to seperate the sword from the host if not destroying it was…

Prompto refused to think it but Ignis spoke it out loud, “This is my assumption, but they need a live person to control, correct?” He looked at Prompto to gain his response.

“But that’s…” He stared at the your face, distorted with evil. Demons or not, that was still your body. How could he kill or hurt them without the thought that he’d be doing that to you too? His white fists shook, the blood deafening in his ears. This was the one thing he will  _ never ever _ forgive himself for. “...I’ll do it. Help me out, guys.”

Together, the four attacked, delivering all they got into this first blow. In a blink of an eye the demons vanished and they struck empty air.

“Our turn,” they sneered from behind and unleashed a black blade of wind. Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio blocked it in time, yet the impact slammed them onto the steps, knocking the wind from their lungs.

Taking the advantage of the demons’ distraction, Prompto emptied his bullets in their back, then pitched forward with top speed and pounced, bringing all of them to the ground, a knife to their neck. “Give her back!”

The demons laughed, it was an ugly sound. “What foolish demand. You should be worried how we will tear you from limb to limb and eat that pretty little face of yours. Sweet little boy, we will start with you.” Their mouth snapping for his arm and Prompto sprang away. The demons wouldn’t allow him time and wielded the sword. The tip of the Soul Keeper caught his cheek, drawing a thick line of blood on his skin. Prompto grimaced and pressed a hand to his face.

The next second they were in front of him, their mouth stretched wide, eager to take a bit out of him. He summoned a melee weapon and lashed out. The demons let out a shrill scream when Prompto’s blood-stained hand made contact with their vined arm. They flung him off, the vines sizzled as though it’d touched acid. They turned their demonic face at Prompto. “Your blood. It burns us. Glass Bearer.” They howled and charged with new vigor to kill. Prompto slit his palm and closed the bloody hand around the bulk of vines. The red tendrils sizzled, burning away to reveal your hand gripping the handle. The demons screeched. “Unhand us, filthy vermin!”

Vines started twisting up his arm, binding Prompto to them. The demons swayed around frantically. The vines didn’t stop at the shoulder, it grew across his chest, down the length of his body wrapping all of them together until no inch of their beings were exposed and the combined bodies tumbled to the ground with a heavy rumble.

~

_ Oculus… Oculus… do you hear me? _

A voice echoed all around you.

“Who’s there?” you said.

_ I am Alexandria. It is not over yet. The demons have yet to be extinguished. See pass the darkness. The heart of the demons is there. _

Darkness? You knew the word but not what it meant. They said it was what you were seeing your whole life, but you couldn’t understand. “I can’t see it.”

_ Yes you can. Listen carefully. If you find the core, you can destroy it. It is all in you, Oculus… _

Her voice faded leaving you in terrifying silence. You strain to listen; you couldn’t hear anything, as if this heavy silence sealed off any noise from coming through.

_ Thump. _

A sound. It was faint but you were certain you heard it. You focused, waiting for it to come again.  _ Thump... Thump... Thump... _ It was a steady pumping sound, like a heart. The all-echoing place made it difficult to determine the sound’s source. You strained your listening, searching the densest point of the noise. 

_ Thump. Thump. _

_ Here. _ It came from underneath, right where you stood.

You pressed your palm to the cold ground. How were you suppose to get to it? You yelped out loud when a sudden tug pulled your hand down. You panicked and yanked your arm back, but the ground kept sucking you in, deeper and deeper, until you were swallowed whole.

The heat coursing through your veins was unbearable like molten liquid burning you from the inside. The Oculus’s fire was preventing you from being consumed by demons. You thrashed and screamed inside their frozen belly. You couldn’t take it. 

_ “Prompto!” _

~

Your eyes flared behind the layer of vines. Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio turned away, knowing the light to be deadly. The tendrils shriveled away letting your white light emanate. 

You sat up—Prompto rolled onto his back, unconscious—and rehold the Soul Keeper in your hands. The red core on the blade glowed feverish red and the whole thing began to clatter violently. “For fuck’s sake, just break already!” Anger coursed through your veins like second blood. You had enough!

You screamed in pain. Your eyes burned the deadliest of light—many times more intense and hot than the times you’d summoned it. The white fire poured through your veins from your eyes to the hands grasping the haft, your golden blood feeded into the cracks of the Soul Keeper, and then it exploded. The power was so immense it blasted you into a nearby wall. The shockwave warped across miles of the base.

“Prompto! Hey, you alright?” Noctis helped him up to sit.

Prompto’s skull pulsed painfully, his stomach felt sick. “...Yeah. None the worse for wear, like Iggy said.” He clutched his head, trying to quell the ache. “Where’s Y/N?”

“She’s right here.” Gladio carried your unconscious body over and set you down gently in Prompto’s arms.

He shook you lightly, patting your face. “Y/N? Hey, c’mon wake up.” Your eyes remained closed.

“Prompto.”

He looked up at Ignis. Both he and Gladio wore a look he didn’t like. Ignis shook his head.

_ No, this can’t be. _ Prompto checked for your pulse and breathing.

There was none. 

The ground under him opened up its mouth and he fell helplessly into the pit of despair. His emotions choked in his throat, his breathing getting more panicked the more he pushed on your chest in hope of reviving you. You didn’t wake.

He held you desperately, pressing your body to him as if he could share his own life with you this way.

_ This is not happening.. _ .  _ This can’t be it... _

He cried. And cried. And cried.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,499
> 
> Fluffy Ending~ ^^

_Face this way, Y/N. Let’s take a picture together._

Of course, recess was the only activity you looked forward to, kids laughing and running around, the distinctive sound of rubber balls, the rhythmic striking of jump ropes on concrete. Prompto leaned closer and you smiled from ear to ear for the picture. Prompto always had his camera with him and liked making you the centerpiece of his photographs.

 _When you can see again I’ll show you all kinds of animals. You’re gonna love them!_ _I’ll show you all the pictures I took, too._

You were anticipating that, that one day you might see him for the first time. See doggies and cats and birds. Everything. A sound reached your ears: receding footsteps and a click of a door closing, and at the same time, silence drowned out your childhood.

Your eyeballs moved in their sockets. But something felt different: the nothingness you’d been so used to, it felt... _off_ , like something was peeking through. Slowly, you reached up and removed the gauze around your eyes. The moment the material lifted, you winced, squeezing your eyes tight. It felt like knives stabbing into them. You tried again, carefully this time, adjusting to the brightness little by little. Everything was unfocused and blended together but gradually images were becoming clear.

A plain wall above you. First thing that came to mind, _Am I dead?_ You forgot to breath when it hit. You search the room—everywhere you looked had something in it. A machine emitting a beeping sound at your side, a flat thing on the wall which you assumed to be a television?

You froze over in bed. Is this really happening? This is not a dream or the land of the dead? You couldn’t believe it.

You could see.

With care, you turned your head to the side, minding not to offend your aching body and saw someone sleeping next to you; his head resting on his crossed arms. _Who’s this?_ You poked his head with a finger. He didn’t wake. You tried again, a little harder, and he shot up like a spring, startling you. He looked around, confused, a hand on his head.

“Hey,” you said.

His eyes went wide. “You’re awake!”

You gasped. This voice. He was Prompto! You could scarcely believe it.

“How’re you feeling? Need anything?”

“It’s too bright.”

“I’ll close the curtains—too bright?! You can see?! Can you see?!” He closed right up to your face and you sunk deeper into your pillow.

“Yes, I can. Now sit me up.”

He adjusted the reclining bed, and stuffed an extra cushion behind you and then peered into your eyes. “They’re not hazy anymore. How many fingers I’m holding up?”

You narrowed your eyes, unamused. “Two. Dummy.”

He squealed and wrapped you up in his arms. “Ooooh my chocogal! I’m so happy! I feel like I would cry!”

You groaned but couldn’t help a chuckle. “Why are you more excited about _my_ getting my eyesight than I am?” Though you _would_ cry if not worrying about someone else walking in and see you bawling your eyes out.

“I can finally take you go to sightseeing with the chocobos! And watch the sun rise and set with you!”

“That’s the first thing on your mind?”

He held your hands and said in a dramatic tone. “Your eyes deserve to see only the beautiful things.”

“Sugar-tongued idiot,” you scoffed.

~

Several months later.

Lucis and allies came together to restore the damaged lands the Unification War had resulted. The Empire remained quiet ever since the loss of their ruler and the grim effects of the war. Nonetheless, the reforming made productive progress. At this rate Lucis would regain their former glory in just a few years time. This thought made Prompto happy. Not only his homeland was safe, there’d be no more war. No more bloodshed. Peace was finally upon them.

He looked from the sky to you inside the tent playing a game of cards with some fellow comrades. Ever since you’d got your eyesight he’d been teaching you many things: riding solo on chocobos, card games, how to play King’s Knight, target shooting which totally boosted Noctis’s confidence for he was no longer the bad one.

Prompto found himself a little bit upset if not a little jealous as he watched you so immersed into the game and then frowned in disappointment when the guy seated opposite you slapped his cards down. You leaned forward to look at his cards, not believing you’d lost. You were fascinated with everything that your attention was barely on him. Dejected, he headed for the chocobo enclosure.

He petted his favorite purple bird and it gave a loving kwek, and took it for a stroll when you suddenly appeared in front of the bird. He skidded to a halt. “Dude, you scared me.”

“Can I come?”

“Thought you’re playing cards with the boys.”

You shrugged lazily. “I’m not in the mood no more.”

He could never say no to go chocobo riding with you. And so you both rode out to Alstor Slough to a smaller piece of area untouched by the previous battle. You sat down on the lush grass and the pond below brought on a cool breeze, swaying the plants lazily back and forth. The chocobos grazing on the grass.

You both sat quietly, looking out and listening to the birds chirping.

You spoke. “You said you have something important to tell me if I didn’t die? You never told me what it was.”

He did say that. He thought back to that terrible day when he’d thought he’d lost you forever. You lay lifeless in his arms. How miserable he was then. And when they returned to Accordo with your corpse, the medics exclaimed there was still a pulse, albeit very faint. They’d admitted you to a hospital and you slept for three days straight. How you came back to life remained a mystery, but the baffled doctors claimed it to be a rare case of autoresuscitation.

“I did that so I can make sure you won’t go ahead and get yourself recklessly killed. It’s not something that important to anybody but it is to me.”

“Okay. Tell me.” You held his gaze expectantly. He didn’t know what to expect after this but he won’t hesitate anymore.

“I like you,” he said.

Silence.

He knew it. That look on your face. It said it all: uneasy and hesitation. He told himself he wouldn’t waver anymore but now he went ahead and ruined your friendship. You’d probably going to avoid him now. _Way to go, Prompto._

“You mean that?” you said.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. “Yes, I mean it. I’ve been for a long time. I’m just...scared to tell you.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want to ruin what we have. You mean alot to me and I don’t want to make things awkward between us.”

You stared at him. “Ruin our friendship? You didn’t kiss me before we took on the demons?” He cringed and you chuckled when he struggled to talk. “You’ll always be my friend. There’s no way you can ruin it.”

 _Oh. Always be a friend._ Never had he thought the phrase would tear him in half like this. And what you said next, though he’d suspected as much, added to the hurt in his chest.

“I loved Loqi. He loved me. I’m sure you knew?” He quietly nodded. “Before I knew you lived, I thought I loved only him. And it’s true. After you appeared, I start to think. Why did it hurt? Why did some part of me wished that wasn’t you. I was trying to convince myself that I only loved one person; that what I felt for you was only child’s love and didn’t mean anything. I was wrong. After that day, I kept thinking about you, so much that I thought I could get you to return to Niflheim with me. And my relationship with Loqi wavered. I didn’t know what to do.” You breathed in. “It wasn’t until I hung out with you that I realized how far we’d drifted apart. And how much closer we’ve gotten. I won’t try to convince myself otherwise anymore,” and turned to him, “I like you, too.”

…

Prompto went speechless. Your story made him sad and happy simultaneously. He’d came in between you and Loqi, but also you held feelings for _him_. Yet, he couldn’t feel more content.

He admired your lovely face—glowy skin, soft lips, silky lashes framing your alluring eyes; he could get lost in them. He leaned forward and nudged his lips on yours, feeling you coming closer to seal your love with a full kiss. He cupped your jaw, wanting more of you.

You softened like jelly under the vigor of his working mouth, and he smirked into the kiss. You may steal his breath with your charm but he’d steal yours like this.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 2,413
> 
> This is the finale! Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think! Comments and feedbacks are always appreciated! <3

 

Three years later.

Prompto and you had returned to your motherland in Niflheim. A new system had been established by the newly coronated king. They’d no longer seek to unify respective kingdoms and revoked their regime over Tenebrae and Accordo. Each nation strived to build sociable relationships and worked for the prosperity of the future to come.

Lots of things had changed, he’d told you, since your childhood. You’d visited the former playground—now just a flat piece of empty area—where you’d buried the time capsule. You’d thought people would’ve probably dug it up and tossed it away but to your surprise it was still there. Your small pink doll, a polaroid picture of you and Prompto together, and Loqi’s crest pin. There was an extra momento as well: a photograph of when times revolved around you three. Looking at these photos for the first time birthed a bittersweet emotion in you and you couldn’t help a wistful smile.

Now you two lived in a small, cozy house together in Gralea. Life was good and unworried. Your speeding fluency on reading and writing alphabets and numbers knocked Prompto off his socks. There were so much new things to learn and do every day you were never bored. So, you just indulged on your whims and did whatever you wanted, taking on a temporary job until you found your passion. Prompto worked as a freelance photographer. You had everything you’d ever wanted, there was nothing more you could’ve asked for.

~

“Baby, you ready?” Prompto called from the hotel bedroom.

You’d flew over from Niflheim a few days ago to attend Cor’s wedding today. It came as a surprise for everyone when the “hardcore marshal” had announced his engagement a year ago, like if he had any romantic sentiment at all he certainly didn’t show it in all the time you’d knew him.

You arranged your hair in the bathroom mirror and checked for any blunders you might’ve missed and went out. He was lounging on the bed in his elegant black suit, his precious camera with him as always. His mouth hung open when you walked into the room.

“So? How do I look?”

He took too long to respond, you wondered if you should’ve brought an extra dress in case the first one decided to bail on you. You’d chosen a lovely cocktail dress for the dinner reception. It looked nice and modest the first time you’d tried it on but now that it was on you again, it looked somewhat...different. You didn’t remember this much cleavage last time. Did you put on weight? Or did it shrink?

“Not a good one, huh?” you said, unamused.

He swallowed before he sprang up from the bed, a huge smile cracking up his face. “You look _drop dead gorgeous_ , my lady!” He was already snapping away with his camera. The flashes was blinding in the dim room. “Pose for me, choco-belle. My eyes, they’re blinded by your radiance!”

You rolled your eyes, couldn’t stop a grin from happening. He’d always made you feel beautiful in every way. Whether if you were in that time of the month when you cared for nothing or when you’d just woken up with your hair looking like a beehive and evidence of drool, he’d simply smile his wide grin and tackle you lovingly making sure you knew you were the perfect gal in his eyes. So if he said you were drop dead gorgeous, then you were exactly that. Not to mention the pictures he took; every one of them turned out perfectly. His skills never cease to amaze, and the fact that he knew your angles when you didn’t.

This was the very first wedding you’d ever attended. The venue was beautifully arranged, nothing too ornate or flashy, just how you’d think of the marshal’s big day would be like. The guests were mostly you knew like Noctis and the others, families and friends, and couple of Lucian military leaders you’d actually met before.

There was the bride and groom grand entrance; their first dance, swaying in their own little world; the speeches and toasts; the dinner; and now the time of fun where everyone gathered at the dance floor.

The floor dimmed; pink and rainbow lights colored the venue like the inside of a crystal prism. You were content with just watching when a sadness suddenly welled up in your chest and felt a need to step away for a second, so you excused yourself to go out to the beautiful rose garden. The heels were killing your feet all night, so you kicked them off and carried them on your fingers.

A water fountain with a marble cupid stood at the center in the moon-washed garden. The water was cool and wonderful, you couldn’t help yourself from stepping in it, the chillness soothed your aching feet. You waded around the cupid and inhaled a deep breath of the fresh air, instantly your previous worries melted away.

The stars above was a sheet of tiny sparkling gems; winking as though acknowledging you. You admired the mix of blue, green, and gray that streaked across the sky. You lived in the city so you hadn’t much chance to see a night sky like this. You were quite in awe.

“Y/N?” Prompto’s voice startled you. You stood still, obscuring yourself behind the statue, the soft running of water filtering the evening air. He walked around. “Playing hide and seek? The fountain isn’t really the best place, though.”

“So I’ll ask you a question, and you’ll answer honestly.”

“Okay.”

“If I died right now, what’ll you do?”

His pale brows knitted. “Okay, what’s going on? You alright?”

“Answer me. What’ll you do? I died once. What if whatever miracle that saved me suddenly wear off and then I just—poof—disappear?” You eyed him seriously. You didn’t why you asked this, you just wanted to know.

He was quiet for a moment, holding your gaze, all mirth left him. “If that happened, I’ll hold you in my arms forever. I’ll hug you to the next world. And never let go. I’ll always love you. Always yours...forever.” He inhaled a deep breath. “I’m sorry didn’t know you felt this way.” He held his hand out to you. “Come here.”

The water rippled as you walked closer to give him your hand. He pulled you into a hug. “You’re not gonna die. We’re here together. That’s all we need.” You snuggled closer, indulging in his scent and warmth.

“I love you,” you whispered.

“I love you, too.”

He helped you out of the pool and sat down, resting your legs on his lap. The warmth of his hand was a delight to the coldness of your feet as he dried them with a handkerchief. “Would my lady mind a foot massage?” he asked.

You totally wouldn’t mind. “Please, my kind sir.”

You hummed in pleasure when he skillfully pressed and nudged on the right spots.

“So what has you coming out here? Is it about at first?”

You nodded. “I just thought of I might die at anytime if whatever god decided I should stay dead, and I got scared. I’d have to leave you behind.”

His hands never stopped touching gently. A smile tugging at the corner of his lips, the mixed hues of blue and violet of his eyes were soft and tender when he looked at you. “You won’t.”

His golden hair was the first thing you saw when you gained your eyesight, it was a beautiful color in the sunlight. He slept like a small child waiting for his parents to come home. He was first person you’d laid your eyes on.

_The first light I see._

You’d fallen fast in love with him that day. And you’d been falling deeper into your own pool of passion for him ever since. He’d sing his heart to you like a daily prayer which made you soared everytime, and you’d shower him with loving kisses, leaving no part of his face unloved.

He tickled your feet, startling you from your reverie. “Stop. I’ll kick you in there,” you warned. He had a cheeky grin on his face, his hand smoothing temptingly on your calf and ankle.

“If you look at me like that I can’t help but think you want something.” He leaned in, a hand on the cold concrete of the fountain. “Do you?”

His playful fingers teased your skin and you protested. “That tickles.”

His focus shifted to your chest and licked his incisors. “The front is definitely eye catching. I’m worried about others seeing it.”

“If you don’t make it a problem then it wouldn’t be one.” You pushed his head back with a finger.

“Baby, I want to set them free. Can’t wait til we get back. This dress is made to be taken off by me.” His hand now sneaked under your dress, caressing the softness of your thigh. It felt good.

“Gentle with it. It’s a nice dress.”

He closed up to your ear, his voice dropped to a seductive whisper, one which made you tingle. “The only thing I’ll treat gently is your heart. Otherwise I’ll mow down every inch of your shy body with the full extend of my love for you.”

Your mouth hung open, catching the reddening blush on his freckled cheeks, as he tried to hide his face. You felt your own heating up and fanned yourself. “How you made yourself blush with your own words but not what you actually did?” Imagines of how he’d brought you to places in bed you’d never begun to imagine existed poured through your mind. How your bodies had begged for each other until both of you arrived at your terminus. The bedroom was always a place of adventure with him. He’d take you all the way up, and then leaving you two falling fast to sleep afterwards.

“Haha. I’m more of an action type of guy, y’know.” He kneeled down to slip your shoes back on your feet. He wore a gentle smile on his face, inviting you for your hand. “I was gonna ask earlier but I couldn’t find you. Still up for it, babe?”

“There’s no music.”

He shrugged. “So?”

You didn’t think twice and placed your hand in Prompto’s and let him bring you close by your waist, your arms around his neck. There was no music but the gentle trickles of water in the fountain was all you needed to make you feel like a princess in a fairytale story sharing a dance with her prince. He regarded you with that unwavering gaze of his, plain and true like glistening marbles. The soft curve of his mouth had you captivated.

“Want me to swing you?” he said.

“Hell no.”

He let out a chuckle. “You almost lost grip on me.”

You scowled. “I’ll swing you and let see where you end up.”

“Back inside to the party, babe!”

After the reception everyone bid the newlywed couple prosperity and a happy, fertile life before you returned to your hotel.

You kicked off your heels and flopped down on the bed, greatly thankful for the comfort it provided after bobbing around all day. Prompto hanged the Do Not Disturb sign outside before twisting the bolt home. He set his camera down on one of the tables before tossing his jacket over a chair, then loosening his tie as he glanced at you sprawled on the sheets, an arm over your eyes. “Don’t fall asleep now. You still got your makeup on.”

“Who cares. I’m not wearing much anyway,” you replied, too lazy to get up. The bed sank and you peeked under your arm to see Prompto on top of you.

“Not much is still makeup. I don’t wanna hear you screaming about bad skin later. Here, get up.” He dragged you up by the arms and threw your nightclothes over your face. “Hurry up and shower, I’m going next.”

“What are you? The shower police?” You pulled the T-shirt off your head. “You still find me attractive if I’m all grime and dirt and acne?”

“I dunno. Maybe.” He pushed you toward the bathroom, and not without a smack on your behind.

“You’re not coming in with me?” you said in a lilting voice.

“I’ll tempt you later. They might got the King’s Knight Live Action on rerun right now.”

“Hmph!” You snorted sassily before prancing into the bathroom, pajamas in hand.

Prompto was about to go for the TV remote when the bathroom door opened again and you stood against the frame, a coquettish smile playing on your lips. “Still wanna take off my dress?”

He raised his brows at first but then quickly flashed his teeth, apparently had given up to your coy invitation. He lifted off the bed and strutted over. “Allow me.” His hands wound around your waist, guiding you back into the bathroom. Arms curled over your breasts and stomach as he planted wet kisses down the curve of your neck. You reached back to play with his soft hair as he fiddled with your body. His hot breath fanned the flushed skin he kissed, making you feverish and lighting your nerves with a hungry sort of flame.

“I need to shower,” you teased.

“Sorry…,” he murmured. His fingers found the zipper on the side of your dress and slowly pull it down. The dress dropped and pooled at your feet. You caught his hungry gaze on your naked body in the mirror. Heat and desire thick in his voice. “On second note, I’m joining you.” His raspy sound flicked at your near-tipping want and you took the initiative and flipped it over.

You twisted around and kissed him hard while working on his shirt and tie and discarded them to the marbled floor. His urgent palms roamed hungrily on your naked skin as you undid his belt. Your thumbs hooked onto the bands of his pants and boxers and slipped them off.

In the water and in the sheets you both claimed each other like bee on nectar. Bodies seeking one another to bring you to exalted planes and heights. Drinking in each other’s warmth and touches and burn them into your skin.

With him, you’d always be loved. With him, there’d be endless adventures and stories to be told. With him, you were the luckiest, the happiest woman in the world.


End file.
